


Come What May

by coyg81 (coyg_81), LaBelladoneX, PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Courting Rituals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Letters, Pre-Canon, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelladoneX/pseuds/LaBelladoneX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy started courting while at Hogwarts and struggled with the choices that would shape their future.One thing was for certain, though. They would always be in love, come what may.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithandbarrowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandbarrowman/gifts).



> This little story was written for our wonderful friend, smithandbarrowman.
> 
> We love you so much.
> 
> Thank you to TriDogMom, BreathOfThePhoenix, and curly_kay for every little bit of help along the way!

****

********************************

**Narcissa — August 1972**

********************************

Things were changing.

I could feel it in the depths of my heart, in the depths of my soul.

Growing up in the Black family, I had always been a part of the pureblood elite. However, there had been a subtle shift over the past few years. People were becoming more open about their disdain for Muggle-borns, and even half-bloods in some cases. There were violent outbursts, murders, and attacks on the Muggle world.

Even though I was safe from the majority of what was happening, I was nervous. Not for myself, not really, but for my sisters. Bellatrix had never been stable, and her mental health seemed to be deteriorating by the week. Andromeda had married a Muggle-born over the summer, and I hadn't been allowed to see her since she left home.

And I was being courted by a man who was easily going to earn his place in Voldemort's inner circle.

Lucius Malfoy had approached me around Yule the previous year, and I had rebuffed him at first, even though I was attracted to him. I knew his leanings, knew that he would find himself in over his head during the upcoming war. While my parents might have been perfectly fine with that, I didn't think I was. Of course, I'd known about Andromeda's relationship with Ted Tonks for years, and Ted was definitely not anything like what we'd been told about Muggle-borns.

I was conflicted and afraid, not willing to turn my back on my family, but not willing to watch others suffer, either.

But Lucius was persistent, and I was fairly certain he'd warned all the other purebloods in sixth and seventh year to keep away from me. While the possessive tactic should've infuriated me, I found that a part of me — deep down inside — really liked it. Liked that he already thought of me as his, that he wanted me enough to keep others away, even when I'd told him I wasn't interested.

He could've given up; he easily had his pick of any pureblood female in the castle. His long platinum hair and silver eyes induced daydreams better than any whiff of Amortentia.

The more attention he gave me, the more I found myself thinking about what it would be like to give in, to let him kiss me, to feel his hands roaming over my uniform.

And _under_ my uniform.

Before she'd left with Ted, Andromeda had told me about the things she and Ted had done, tucked away in alcoves and empty classrooms, or under the stars by the Black Lake. She'd told me about the way his touch made her feel, like there were fireworks exploding inside of her, heat and fire and sparks racing through her. Her words had painted such a clear picture that I'd been dreaming of feeling those things, too.

And the man in my dreams quickly became Lucius.

I could almost feel him on top of me, his hips cradled between my thighs, his hair tickling against my neck and shoulders, swaying as he moved. Torturously, I imagined his hands and his mouth nearly everywhere on my body.

Sometimes, it felt like he knew I imagined those things, too. It brought a flush to my cheeks and quickened my breaths when he glanced at me knowingly, smirking.

However, I didn't give into his advances until the end of the spring term, and even then, we'd gone on five dates. I hadn't allowed him to hug me, let alone kiss or touch me in any other way.

After one Hogsmeade date in late May, I'd heard Avery call me an ice queen, and Lucius had hexed him on the spot, saying that the right woman was worth waiting for.

Those words had filled me with warmth, making me more comfortable with him. The night before we'd left for the summer holidays, I'd let him walk me around the castle grounds, our fingers entwined as we looked up at the stars...

_"Did you mean it when you said I was worth waiting for?" I asked, my voice quiet as we walked along the edge of the lake._

_Lucius stopped, tugging my hand and halting me, as well. I turned to face him and he started to lean down slowly. My eyes closed, and I felt my lips part the slightest bit._

_But he didn't kiss me._

_He pushed my hair behind my ear and whispered, "I'd wait until our wedding day just to kiss you, if that was what you wanted."_

_My eyes popped open again, and I could see how serious he was. He kept looking to my lips, though. Much to my own surprise and his delight, I reached up and pulled him down to me, kissing him softly and sweetly. Dropping my hand, he wrapped his arms around my waist, embracing me and pulling me a bit closer._

_When I broke the kiss, he smiled at me, and I said, "Lucky for you, that's not what I want at all."_

_And then I kissed him again._

The memory made me smile and press my fingers to my lips. It was the last day of August now, and I was packing for Hogwarts, readying myself for my sixth year. As usual, my parents' focus was on finding me a suitable husband since Andromeda had 'embarrassed the family' by marrying a Muggle-born.

I hadn't told them about Lucius. I didn't want them getting involved in my relationship and pressuring the Malfoys to draw up a contract.

If I married Lucius, I wanted it to be for love, not because I had to. I wanted it to mean something more than a familial obligation to sire the next pureblood heir, to merge two ancient houses.

Luckily, Lucius' owl seemed to be able to discern which bedroom was mine, so I'd been receiving his letters privately all summer. His words were formal, and he didn't give much away in case the letters were intercepted, but I could tell there was something going on with him. He had been friends with a few people who had finished school around the time Bella did, and those wizards were already marked Death Eaters.

I hoped Lucius hadn't joined the cause.

Pressing a hand to my stomach, I tried to quell my nerves and focus on the happy possibilities this year brought for me. I'd be taking several NEWT-level courses, likely helping to plan any social events within Slytherin House, and spending time with Lucius. My younger cousin, Regulus, would also be starting school this year, and I was hoping he'd be placed in Slytherin since Sirius hadn't been.

My hands would be full, and there was no sense in worrying about the coming conflict between the Death Eaters and the Muggle-borns. I was a sixteen-year-old girl. There was no way for me to stop it, to bridge the gap and change the world.

I would just have to wait and see what happened.

* * *

********************************

**Narcissa —** **September 1972**

********************************

When I arrived at the platform, Lucius appeared out of nowhere, smiling brightly when he saw me. Internally, I kicked myself. I should've warned him to keep away until my parents were gone. As soon as he approached us, they would know he was interested in me.

It was too late now.

Lucius extended his hand to my father. "Mr Black," he greeted before turning to my mother. "Mrs Black." Suavely, he kissed her knuckles, making her laugh. "I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"I gathered as much," my father responded. "How can I help you, young Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius' eyes darted to me. "I was hoping to assist Narcissa with her trunk and escort her to the train, now that she isn't accompanied by her sisters."

My father's face reddened and Lucius quickly realised his faux pas. "And, of course, the Malfoy family was deeply saddened to hear about the loss of your middle daughter."

I still wasn't used to people speaking about Andromeda like she was dead.

"Thank you, Lucius," my mother replied, trying to put an end to the awkwardness. "I'm sure Narcissa would _love_ some help with her things, especially from a young man like yourself."

He beamed at her and then met my eyes, making my heart skip a beat. "Narcissa, I would be honoured if you would let me escort you. The upper year Slytherins have already taken one of the larger compartments in the middle of the train."

"That would be fine, Lucius. I am looking forward to seeing everyone," I said, acting like my interest was not piqued by him.

Kissing my father on the cheek and hugging my mother goodbye, I gestured to my trunk. Lucius quickly levitated it and brought it over to the train. I heard him murmur _Muffliato._

"I'm an idiot," he groaned. "I cannot believe I just brought up your sister in my first conversation with your father."

His self-flagellation made me laugh.

"It's not like you to forget a detail like that," I commented as we stepped onto the train, looking over my shoulder to smile at him.

As soon as we were out of sight, I felt his hand on my waist.

"That's all your fault," Lucius responded. "You fluster me."

"Malfoys don't get flustered," I teased. "I'm pretty sure it's in your family's set of rules."

He nodded. "It is. But when there's a beautiful witch involved, I think there's an exception. It's a little-known fact."

"I see. Don't worry — I won't tell anyone."

I felt him pause and heard a compartment door opening. It was one of the smaller ones, so I hadn't expected him to tug me inside. Quickly, he closed the door and pulled the shade down. When he turned to face me, his eyes raked over me.

"Can I kiss you?" Lucius asked, grabbing my hand. "I've thought of nothing else all summer."

My breath hitched and I saw the truth of his statement in his eyes. Remembering the feel of his lips on mine, I breathed, "Me too."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I rose up on my tiptoes and looked him in the eyes. I'd kissed him in the spring, so I waited for him to close the last bit of distance between us now. His eyes darted down to my lips and his hands settled at the small of my back. Much to my surprise, his face moved to the side of my neck and he inhaled.

"You smell wonderful. Your perfume—"

"I'm not wearing any," I admitted. "It must be my shampoo."

"I love it," he breathed before bringing his lips to mine.

This kiss was different from the ones we'd shared by the lake. Those had been sweet and innocent, nearly chaste. With Lucius taking the reins, my toes were curling in my shoes and I felt the beginnings of the fireworks Andromeda had spoken of. One of his hands came up, landing on the side of my neck before curling around the back of it, holding me in place, exactly where he wanted me.

His desire was becoming evident, pressing into me. My sisters and mother had warned me of this, so it didn't surprise me. No, what surprised me was that I liked it, the feeling of him hard against me, losing control.

I flustered him.

The compartment door opened abruptly and Avery's voice interrupted us. "Ahh, I see the ice queen has finally started to melt for you, Lucius."

Lucius tucked me behind him, standing between us. I was thankful since my cheeks were flushed and I was pressing my thighs together.

"What do you want, Avery?" he snapped.

"Honestly? I saw you pulling her in here, and I was hoping to see a bit more than snogging—"

" _Anteculatia!_ " Lucius spat, causing antlers to erupt from Avery's skull. "I closed the shade for a reason. You — and the others — would do well to remember that I don't share. That includes allowing people to watch me with my witch."

Avery's hands rubbed over his head, his face morphing into one of shock and horror when he felt the antlers.

"Put me right, Malfoy!"

Lucius shrugged. "Find someone else to do it. I'm sure Crabbe or Goyle would be willing to help you."

With a well-placed Knockback Jinx, I pushed him out of the compartment and Lucius turned to look at me, surprised.

"I was quite enjoying myself before he barged in."

Lucius groaned and walked backwards, leaning against the door. I pressed my body into his and kissed him again.

"Narcissa," he breathed against my lips. "I don't want to stop kissing you, but I have to get to the Prefects' compartment, and I have to… arrange myself before I walk through the train."

Giggling, I stepped back, turning around so he could fix himself. I may have liked the feel of him against me, but I wasn't ready to see him touching himself.

"Is your skirt shorter than last year?" he asked, and I could tell he was looking at my thighs.

"I think I got a little taller," I replied. "And I didn't see the point in buying new ones. It's still longer than most in our house."

With two steps, he was behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm going to have to hex so many people," he murmured against my neck, his lips kissing a spot that made me shiver. "I'll have to make an example of the first bloke I catch checking out your legs."

Again, his words should've infuriated me. Instead, they just filled my belly with heat, with longing.

With pride.

I'd somehow captured the attention of the most gorgeous man in Slytherin without even trying. And there were plenty of witches who had tried and failed.

Sliding the compartment door open, I said, "Go to your meeting. I'll see you when you're through."

"Save me a seat?"

I smiled at him. "Obviously."

* * *

********************************

**Narcissa —** **October 1972**

********************************

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I know you're not supposed to have any contact with me, but I wanted to write to you anyway. If you don't want to answer, I understand. What I did goes against everything we were ever taught, but I was in love. I hope that you fall in love someday and can understand why I turned my back on the old ways._

_I'm so sorry that I ran off with Ted without talking to you properly about all of this. I had to get out before Mother and Father started a betrothal contract for me. I know they were in negotiations with the Notts; I was terrified that they'd try to speed things along. I can't imagine being with anyone but Ted, so I couldn't take the chance._

_And, speaking of speeding through things, I'm pregnant. I could hardly believe it when the Healer told me. It's usually so difficult for purebloods to conceive and carry to term! It's early, but everything seems to be going well so far. I'm so excited to meet my son or daughter, and I know that Ted is, too. Things will be tough, but I think I'll be a good mum._

_There was something else I wanted to say to you, my dear sister. I think you're smart enough to understand that there's a war coming. I know Bellatrix has already aligned herself with the Dark Lord and will tell you what an honour it is to serve him. I'm sure you can guess that my opinion clashes with Bella's on this subject. You know Ted, so I'm certain you no longer believe everything we were taught about Muggle-borns. He did not steal his magic, and he is a good man._

_Honestly, Narcissa, I do hope that you'll be safe and won't have to choose a side while you're within the castle walls, but please be careful. You've always been so good at remaining neutral in arguments between Bellatrix and I, and between Mother and Father. I hope, at the very least, you can do the same in this._

_That brings me to my next point. I know Lucius Malfoy started courting you at the end of the last school year, and I'm assuming he corresponded with you throughout the summer — he's always had his eyes on you. I think we both know that he will join the Dark Lord's forces as soon as he leaves Hogwarts. I beg you, Narcissa, please try to stop him if you're planning on marrying him._

_If he chooses the Dark Lord, then you will lose your choice in the matter. You know how it is for pureblood marriages. You will be expected to blindly follow your husband, and I cannot see you becoming a Death Eater like Bellatrix. You are not a killer, and you will not enjoy inflicting pain on anyone. Before you're married, you can influence him. I'm sure you're smart enough to know exactly how to wind him around your little finger._

_Maybe the two of you could even run away together if you're in love. I know the Malfoys have ties to France. Anywhere would be better than a war-torn England._

_Please consider what I've said, Narcissa. Even though I left, I still consider you my sister. Our Black blood runs strong in our veins and always will, whether I'm blasted off the family tree or not. If ever you need anything, just reach out to me. I love you. Believe it or not, I love the rest of the family, too. I just know they will never accept the decisions I've made._

_Andromeda_

With shaking hands, I set the letter down on my bed. I didn't think I would ever hear from my older sister again. The familiar handwriting shocked me to the core, and Andromeda's words had given me so much to think about. Of course, she had been right about the upcoming conflict in England and Bellatrix's chosen side. She was also right to think that Lucius would join Voldemort's ranks. The Black and Malfoy families had similar mottos.

_Toujours Pur._

_Sanctimonia Vincet Semper._

Always pure. Purity will always conquer. As part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, the Malfoy family boasted an impeccable bloodline befitting their motto, the same as the Blacks.

Well, until Andromeda, anyway. Andromeda and her Muggle-born husband were having a baby. A half-blood. My niece or nephew would be part of a blood traitor family and that would put him or her in danger.

I couldn't think about that right now. I was sixteen. There wasn't much I could do to help Andromeda, Ted, and their unborn baby. I had to hope that they were making proper arrangements for themselves. Over the summer, I'd heard my father going on about how Andromeda had been taking gold from her vault secretly for years, so I assumed she had enough to get by.

But Lucius… I had to consider what she'd said about him.

Was I planning on marrying him?

I thought of the way he kissed me, of the way he made sure everyone knew he was courting me. He'd approached my parents at the train platform, and there was no clearer sign of interest than that.

With a sigh, I folded the letter and tucked it into the pocket of my robes. I needed to get out of the dungeons and onto the grounds to clear my head. Quickly, I moved through the common room, hoping that no one would notice that I was leaving so close to curfew. As I exited, I felt a hand wrap around my arm, stopping my progress.

Before I turned around, I knew who had hold of me.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked.

Shaking my head, I replied, "I just need to get out and think for a little while."

He checked his watch. "It's nearly curfew. Can I accompany you?"

I shrugged. "If you want to. I'm planning on going up to the top of the Astronomy Tower."

"Well, I suppose I could tutor you in Astronomy," he said with a smirk. "We certainly can't lose points for having a study session. We need the sky to be dark and clear."

Lucius looped his arm through mine and guided me along the dungeon corridor to the stairs.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be wonderful company tonight," I admitted. "I really did just want to spend some time thinking on my own."

* * *

********************************

**Lucius — October 1972**

********************************

Leading Narcissa up the steps to the Astronomy Tower filled my mind with all sorts of scenarios that I really hadn't any right to be thinking. But, despite what was going on at home, and the tension in the air no matter where I turned, she was all I could focus on.

I pretended not to have heard her last words; she may not have wanted my company but I desperately needed hers.

Could I talk to her? Tell her what was on my mind?

Arriving at the spacious platform we were suddenly enveloped in a biting wind and I instantly wrapped her in my arms, protecting her from the cold.

But I felt something different in that moment. As soon as her body relaxed against mine, the moment I heard her soft sigh, I knew I wanted to protect her from more than just the elements. I wanted to protect her with my life.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, my lips gently caressing her forehead.

"I… I don't think I can," she replied, looking up at me with glassy eyes. "I'm so… confused, Lucius. I have so many questions."

Weren't we both? Were her concerns like my own? Or was she worried about something else?

Being male, I must admit I panicked slightly. I was an only child; how would I be able to help Narcissa if her issues were of a… a personal nature? Swallowing hard, I opened my mouth to reply but I found myself at a loss for words.

She, being the quick-witted witch I knew her to be, however, patted my chest and lifted her lips to form a tiny smile. "If only my concerns were so trivial, Lucius. I think I'd give anything right now to be just worried about my feelings."

I guided her to the nearest bench, casting a warming spell around us, and we sat close to each other, my hand now holding her much tinier one. It wasn't difficult to marvel at the softness of her skin; she felt so pure, so innocent.

"Would you like to talk about your feelings then?" I hedged, not looking up. I knew I was pressing, not giving her a chance to just sit in quiet contemplation. But I needed to hear her voice so I didn't have to listen to my own inner turmoil. "Or something else? I… I know you want to be on your own but… I'd be honoured if you'd let me in, Narcissa."

She took a deep breath, moving her hand so her thumb could caress my knuckles in the most tender way.

"You have beautiful hands," she whispered.

"That's not the thing a wizard wants to hear." I laughed quietly, looking up to gaze at her. I could stare into her eyes for eternity. "You're supposed to tell me how strong and manly I look, you know? How you feel safe in my arms and all that. Basically the stuff witches read about in those books they think they keep hidden."

"I do feel safe with you, Lucius," she said. "When you hold me… I… I feel so…"

Her voice trailed away, her cheeks blushing the most beautiful shade. My stomach churned and my heart felt it would burst through my chest. I grabbed her face in my hands, pulling her towards me quickly, until we were but an inch apart.

"Say it."

"Lucius—"

"Say it, Narcissa. Say the words. How do you feel when I hold you?"

"I… I feel… loved."

The gap between us was gone in a flash, my lips moving against hers with a sudden urgent need for me to portray exactly how I felt. I would tell her — in the next few minutes, hours… days… however long it took for her to understand my need for her. My love.

We kissed passionately, my hands still cradling her soft cheeks, her arms moving quickly to wrap around my neck. My mind was racing, my body responding urgently to her embrace. My attraction to her was almost painful and, yet again, I found myself desperate to relieve such uncomfortable pressure.

With regret, I pulled back. Narcissa's lips were plump and rosy red, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, but her smile allayed my fears instantly.

"I feel such emotion with you, Lucius," she began. "I feel—"

"I love you," I interrupted, the words bursting forth without thought. "We're already courting but I want more. I want to marry you, Narcissa. I want our families to arrange an official betrothal."

"Lucius—"

"But I won't—" I paused, taking a moment before proceeding. "I won't pressure you, Narcissa. You have to know I think you're the most exceptional witch; your beauty and grace has me bewitched, your kiss ignites my soul. But… if you don't feel the same… if you don't want to… to marry me, I won't request one."

She moved back, her expression one of surprise. "I don't understand."

I frowned, taking a moment to gather my thoughts so I could explain myself as clearly as possible. This was so difficult.

"Times are changing, Narcissa. Surely you see it. The Dark Lord… he's leading us in a direction the majority of purebloods are anxious to follow. Purebloods are the future, look at how he's dealt with the lesser beings. We have a chance to live in utopia under his leadership. The Sacred Twenty-Eight have been chosen to act as his closest allies. Look at how lucky we are. I mean, we're already superior to the rest of wizardkind in so many ways but he will elevate us — to heights we can only dream of." I stopped, staring at the sky and bracing myself for my next words. "At least that's what I'm being told to believe. I want to… but…"

I couldn't continue. What if she didn't agree? What if she heard me and immediately told her father? He'd tell mine; he'd tell them all. I'd be punished beyond anything I could possibly imagine. I stood quickly, surprising Narcissa with my haste.

"I need you to swear you won't reveal anything I say to you here tonight," I said, my heart racing again. Unfortunately concern was my reason for my palpitations this time, and not the touch of the girl in front of me.

Narcissa searched my face, her expression torn.

"You're scaring me, Lucius."

I knelt down in front of her and took her hands in my own again. I knew I needed to explain myself, that there was no going back.

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Narcissa. You're on my mind constantly, in my heart. But, this summer, I found myself thinking more and more about your sister—"

"WHAT?" She recoiled quickly. "How could you—"

It took a second for me to realise my mistake. Merlin, just the thought of Bellatrix! That witch had obviously fallen off her broomstick too many times as a child.

"No, no. I meant your sister, Andromeda."

Well, that was also the wrong thing to say. Narcissa leapt up, shoving me back onto the floor, and dashed to the other side of the tower, her long hair whipping around her face as she left the confines of my protective spell.

"You… you… sick—"

"Dammit! I can't get the words right!" I stood, pushing my hands through my hair with frustration. "You are all I want, Narcissa. You. Not your mental sister or your married one. Just you, I swear. But, please, let me explain."

She crossed her arms in defiance. "I think you should, Lucius. Quickly."

I sat down heavily on the bench, missing her warmth beside me, and took a deep breath.

"My parents have been married for twenty years. They were amicable until I was born but my father dropped my mother like a hot cauldron cake once he was satisfied he had a healthy heir. Their marriage contract is unbreakable, with an infidelity clause attached for my mother only. So, for the past sixteen or so years, Cordelia Rowle Malfoy has lived in misery on her own while my father sticks his wand between every pair of open legs he can find."

Narcissa gasped at my crude imagery and I mentally cursed myself for speaking in such a way in front of her.

"I apologise. His actions disgust me," I continued. "My mother is a wonderful witch; she's witty and clever beyond her years. I love her company; we can debate for hours. But when I'm not there, she's lonely and miserable. She is only permitted to socialise within the Sacred Twenty-Eight and I know she finds that… limiting."

"What do you mean by _limiting?"_ Narcissa crossed her arms and leaned back against the cold brick wall. I took that as a good sign — she asked a question and looked to be getting somewhat comfortable, right?

"I'm making a mess of what I'm trying to say," I groaned. "I'm so anxious to tell you, I'm trying to tell you two things at once."

"Well, take a deep breath and start again," she suggested. "I will listen, and I promise what you say will remain between the two of us. You have my word as a witch and a Black."

"Okay." I licked my lips and took a moment to look at her. I knew she was _the one_. If I had any doubts before, they were alleviated right then. I saw defiance in her eyes, along with compassion and what I hoped was love. Hell, I'd even take affection at that point.

"Okay," I repeated. "I love you. With every part of my heart and soul, Narcissa, I love you. I may be only seventeen years old but, believe me, there is _nothing_ I want more in this world than to marry you. I want us to grow old together, with blond-haired children who look like you and have your beautiful spirit. But, because of my mother and the situation she is in, I swear I will never put any witch through that. I want you to be happy with me, _more_ than happy, Narcissa, so I'm asking for your permission to enter into a betrothal. If you do not feel the same way, if you do not want to marry me, I'll step away. I won't insist."

The only sound for a few moments was the circling wind. I waited for Narcissa to reply, my stomach in knots.

"You would put my happiness before your own?" she asked, pushing away from the wall.

"I will _always_ put your happiness before my own," I replied truthfully.

"And what about Andy? Why have you been thinking of her?"

I sighed. "That's not so easy to explain," I admitted, clasping my hands around the back of my neck and looking up to the constellations for… I didn't know… help? The magic words? "We're being told purebloods are superior. It's all I hear at home, nevermind what's said in the dungeon. But that second year, Snape, he's a half-blood. From what I've heard, he's got a real talent for the Dark Arts and Potions. And, when we have classes with other houses, are any of those half-bloods or Muggle-borns slow to understand, or falling behind?"

She didn't answer and I found myself rambling in order to avoid the silence.

"The only students I know who have issues with their schoolwork are Crabbe and Goyle, for Merlin's sake! Those two are thick! What I'm trying to say is I don't see the difference. Your new brother-in-law, whether you accept him or not, is a Hufflepuff Muggle-born, right? Did you know he had a natural gift for healing? Pomona Sprout told Smithy Barrowman who told Jason Michaels who's sha— going out with Araminta Bulstrode that he's a genius with healing spells. And that Gryffindor second-year… Evans… have you seen her hexes? How come she's so good if she's only been a witch for a year-and-a-half? Snape, as well. How is that possible? I can't get my head around it."

I was pacing with gusto at this stage, my head beginning to pound.

"I've spoken to my mother about it at length, I know she won't betray my trust. She understands where I'm coming from, and agrees with me… secretly, of course. Can you imagine if my thoughts got out? I'd be… I think I'd be killed, Narcissa. Well, maybe not killed considering I'm the only heir, but I don't trust my father _not_ to punish me somehow for my thoughts. Perhaps through my mother. And I'm not afraid to admit I'm scared about that. I was born into a superior family; I'm being raised to believe I am superior… as a pureblood and a Malfoy. And I do truly believe I am… _we are_. But I have questions eating away at me. The Dark Lord is a guiding light for us, and I have no choice but to follow him. To a certain extent, I am honoured. Truly. I just wish… I just wish I didn't have all these questions."

By this stage I had paced my way across to the lowest part of the tower's wall, leaning forward on my forearms and staring down into the blackness. Falling from this point would be so easy, so quick. Ever so gently, a small hand rested on my hunched shoulder.

"I miss my sister," Narcissa whispered, so quietly I hardly heard her. "I miss her so much. I was coming up here to think because she wrote to me today. She knows you will join the Dark Lord as soon as you leave Hogwarts. My mind tells me you will as well, although my heart hopes that maybe you won't have to. Maybe things will change and we can all live without the tensions. But even I think I'm being stupidly naive by thinking that." She tugged on my shoulder, pulling me around to face her. "Lucius, I worry about what will happen between the purebloods and the rest… the half-bloods, the Muggle-borns, even the creatures. I'm terrified they'll all rise up against us. And I have to tell you, the Dark Lord frightens me to my core. I've heard what you said and, I have to admit, I never thought about Ted Tonks in that way, or the others. I also didn't know Jason Michaels was _going out_ with Araminta. She's a bit tall for him, don't you think?"

She laughed, breaking the ice between us and calming my raging headache. Even her simple words could soothe my soul.

"I didn't like to say," I replied, grinning. "Come here."

Stepping into my embrace I held her close. "What about the other thing I mentioned?" I asked, holding my breath.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around me, reaching up on her toes to whisper in my ear.

"Regardless of how things work out, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Lucius Malfoy. So, if you want me, if you want to marry me, I'm yours… heart and soul."


	2. Chapter 2

***********************************

**Narcissa — December 1972**

***********************************

As I paced the length of the receiving room, I could feel my heart pounding, trying to escape my chest. Lucius would be here any minute, and my father was already beside himself with glee. After the scandal with Andromeda, he thought he would have a hard time arranging a marriage with any respectable Sacred Twenty-Eight family. He had been shocked when he'd received an owl from Abraxas Malfoy, sent at Lucius' behest.

Since I'd arrived home for the holidays, he'd spoken of nothing but how I would be the one to restore our family's standing by becoming the lady of Malfoy Manor and birthing the purest of pureblood heirs.

I held a hand to my stomach, trying to quell my nerves. Both Lucius and I were sick of the talk of purebloods, of supremacy, of babies before we were ready, and those would be the main discussion topics this evening.

When the Floo activated, I turned and nearly gasped in horror. Bellatrix stepped through, her long, dark curls a wild mess around her face. They looked unkempt, like she'd given up caring for her hair altogether. She smiled at me, but her face looked very different from the way it had a few years ago. Her eyes were bulging and her skin was paler than it had ever been before.

"Oh, my darling baby sister," she screeched. "So grown up! And making a match with a Malfoy!"

"Hi, Bella," I replied, leading her away from the fireplace so Lucius wouldn't step out of the grate and onto the hem on her black robes. "Father didn't tell me you were coming tonight."

Cackling, she clapped her hands. "Oh, but Cissy, I needed to come! Can't let you go the way of the blood traitor! I don't want to lose both my sisters!"

I swallowed hard. "Of course not." After a pause, I asked, "Will Rodolphus be joining us, as well?"

Her curls swayed as she shook her head. "No, no. He's occupied tonight. Busy with the Dark Lord."

Before I could answer, Lucius came through the Floo. He faltered for a moment when he saw Bellatrix, but quickly regained his composure. Reaching for my hand, he raised it to his lips. "Narcissa," he greeted. "It's lovely to see you."

"I believe you are acquainted with my sister, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I am," Lucius replied. "How have you been, Madame Lestrange?"

Again, she cackled. "I've been well, Mr Malfoy. Very well, indeed. But we can discuss that later. Let's not keep my dear father waiting!"

Bella started walking, leading us through the house. Lucius stayed several steps behind her, his arm linked through mine.

"I've missed you," he said quietly. "I know it's only been a week or so, but—"

I cut him off with a look, not wanting Bella to overhear. While I'd known she was in the Dark Lord's good graces, I hadn't been aware of exactly how deep her loyalty ran. If she was here to ensure a betrothal between Lucius and me, and Rodolphus was with the Dark Lord, things were definitely as bad as Andromeda had said.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Dark Lord could find a way to get me to control Lucius.

"Cissy, I'm shocked you haven't owled me," Bellatrix said, glancing over her shoulder at us. "A girl should always tell her older sister when she starts courting!"

Forcing a laugh, I replied, "Well, I know you've been busy. I didn't want to bother you for something as trivial as dating advice."

She waved a hand in the air as we entered the main sitting room. "Nonsense! I will always make time for you!"

When we stepped through the door, my parents both rose to greet Lucius. He released my arm and reached for my mother's hand. He kissed her knuckles and said, "Mrs Black, you look lovely tonight. I can see where your daughters get it from."

My mother blushed and smiled, acting like she was my age again. I internally rolled my eyes.

Turning to my father, Lucius shook his hand. "Mr Black, thank you for welcoming me into your home. I'm so happy to be here."

"Mr Malfoy, I must admit, I was surprised when your father said he wouldn't be attending," my father began cautiously. "It's typical for both families to be present during these meetings."

"My father has given me the power to decide the terms on my own," Lucius replied. "I'm of age, so there's no need for him to be involved. He was thrilled that I'd chosen to pursue a woman with such pure lineage."

I knew Lucius was playing a part, but I still hated being talked about like I was nothing more than a purebred bitch for breeding, especially when he was the one speaking.

"And I was happy that Narcissa was interested in you," my father answered. "I think that it's a wonderful match, and there has never been one between our lines before. It is cause for a wonderful celebration."

My mother nodded. "Yes, a lovely wedding and reception will need to be planned."

"Mother," I interjected. "Do you think we could have dinner before we start this kind of talk?"

"Isn't that the whole purpose of tonight?" my father asked, his jaw twitching in warning. "We're going to be arranging a betrothal—"

I huffed out a breath, hating some of the pureblood traditions our families saw fit to follow.

"I'm willing to wait until after the meal if that is what Narcissa wants," Lucius said. "After all, we have a lot of time before she finishes her schooling. We won't be wed until the summer of 1974 at the earliest."

Thinking, my father nodded, bowing to the suitor's preferences. "I suppose you're right. I'm just so pleased the two of you shared mutual interest."

"Indeed." Lucius moved back to my side, taking my hand in his. "I'm pleased that your daughter returned my interest."

"Cissy, why do you look so uncomfortable?" Bellatrix asked, a glint in her eyes.

"I don't like being discussed as if I am not standing right here," I replied, squeezing Lucius' hand to signal that I understood and just wanted to move things along. "I do have a voice."

My mother looked horrified until Lucius laughed and broke the tension.

"That's one of the things I like about you, Narcissa," he said, turning and looking down at me. "You keep me on my toes. You're not like the others."

His words warmed my heart. Following our conversation at the top of the Astronomy Tower, we'd continued to speak openly whenever we were alone. And we'd found time to be alone more and more often, exchanging heated kisses and teasing touches, and sharing our secrets.

Bellatrix laughed, breaking the moment. "Well, shall we have dinner then?" She snapped her fingers and called one of the house-elves. "Rosie! Prepare the dining room!"

"Yes, Mistress Bella," the little elf said, looking a little terrified at Bella's change in appearance.

"Bellatrix," my father began. "I wanted to speak to you privately. Can we head to my study for a few minutes?"

She shrugged. "If you think that's necessary."

Lucius and I watched them depart and his hand landed on my waist, his thumb stroking against the fabric of my robes in a comforting manner. The touch didn't go unnoticed by my mother, and she smiled.

* * *

When we all reconvened at the dining table, Bellatrix's mood had soured significantly, and my father's wasn't much better. Palpable tension filled the air and the silences that fell over the room were heavy with unsaid words.

To his credit, Lucius tried to engage with both my parents, talking about the usual things — galas, decor, recent betrothals, and future plans. Our social circle was nothing if not predictable. Through the meal, Bellatrix was uncharacteristically silent, pushing her food around her plate and glaring at my father.

My mother sat at my father's side, quiet and demure, the epitome of what a pureblood wife should be. As I watched her, I knew that I could never be like that. My mind was too ready to question everything and I knew Lucius didn't expect me to simply fall in line. Like he'd said earlier, he liked me because I wasn't like all of the other girls we'd grown up with.

I supposed that made him the perfect man for me.

"So, Cissy," Bellatrix said, her voice sounding slightly more menacing than I was used to. "Have you heard from Andromeda?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I have not. I have not spoken to her since she left."

At the mention of Andromeda, both my parents had turned red.

"I've heard she's already pregnant," she continued. "Breeding half-blood babies and tarnishing the Black name."

"She is no longer a Black!" my father shouted. "Where did you hear this from?"

Cackling, Bellatrix said, "They're on the Dark Lord's watchlist."

Turning my attention to my mother, I noticed her eyes were cast down, focusing on the meagre amount of food left on her plate. She wouldn't speak in Andromeda's defence, but she didn't want her harmed.

Lucius' hand settled on my arm, knowing that I was likely to say something that would upset my parents and display my true feelings on Muggle-borns. But deep down, I wondered if this kind of indifference, of intentional ignorance, was what had led us to this upcoming war in the first place.

Even though I didn't want to, I redirected the conversation, turning it to potential wedding dates and plans. My mother looked at me gratefully and I smiled. Lucius gave input and showed he was invested, which my father looked confused about.

"I think July would be lovely. It would give Narcissa some time to settle in after school finishes," he offered. "And of course we can use the Manor grounds, unless there's somewhere else you would prefer, darling."

Smiling excitedly, my mother replied, "Oh, I've heard the gardens are lovely. I think that would be the perfect place for a wedding."

"Well, I'm sure my parents would be honoured to host one last event at the Manor."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, shocked.

Lucius smiled. "As soon as we're married, the Manor transfers to me. I've told them they don't have to leave — they can take one of the other wings — but I'll be the Lord of the Manor, technically."

"I suppose that makes sense," my father stated. "Though, I wouldn't know anything about that. I've never had a son."

His bitterness hung in the hair, but then Bellatrix cackled. "Oh, yes, Father. No sons to be proud of or to leave this house to," she began. "What a shame that the eldest daughter should have to inherit."

"The eldest daughter will inherit nothing if she doesn't stop messing about and produce a legitimate heir," he snarled in response. "Keep that in mind, Bellatrix."

Rising from the table, she glared at my father and tossed her long dark curls over her shoulder. "Well, Father, when I'm at the Dark Lord's side"—she rolled up her sleeve, exposing the writhing, magical tattoo—"you'll see. You'll be begging for forgiveness then."

My parents both looked shocked, and there were tears welling in my mother's eyes. The Dark Lord didn't generally Mark women; Bellatrix was a rarity. At the sight of the snake and skull, Lucius stiffened, but not enough for everyone else to notice. I reached over and squeezed his hand, trying to bring him comfort.

Without saying anything further, she swept from the room, laughing at our shocked expressions.

* * *

***********************************

**Lucius — February 1973**

***********************************

When I saw my father's owl swooping towards me at breakfast, I knew it would be carrying the betrothal contract. Since the Christmas holidays, he'd been hounding me to have the official papers drawn up. After discussing it with Narcissa, I'd finally given him his way.

She was sitting with her friends but she glanced at me when the overlarge parchment envelope was dropped in front of me. With a nod, I signalled that it was exactly what she thought it was. Her lips quirked up in a smile and she turned back to her conversation.

Avery nudged me. "What's all that? Your neuter paperwork?"

"Will you never learn, Avery?" I sneered. "It is my betrothal contract—"

"As I thought."

"Looking at marriage as a bad thing just shows how truly immature you are," I responded, tearing the envelope open. "I've known I wanted to marry Narcissa since I first saw her, years ago. And I have to be married to inherit. It's all part of life."

"You're barely seventeen," he stated.

With a nonchalant shrug, I turned my attention to the paperwork, making sure everything was in order. I knew our fathers had been discussing details since Christmas and I'd been asked for small amounts of input here or there. Whenever they'd wanted my opinion, I consulted Narcissa, not wanting to exclude her from any of the proceedings or have the terms surprise her. And tonight, I knew we would read the contract over together in its entirety.

I'd had my father get rid of the more antiquated clauses, like the ones that made it okay for me to keep mistresses and stipulated virginity testing before the ceremony. Given her initial reticence with me, I was sure she hadn't been with anyone else. And, even if she had, I didn't care, as long as she was only with me from here on out.

I wanted her so badly it hurt, but I was willing to wait if she wanted to.

* * *

As I sat atop the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Narcissa, I flipped through the pages of the contract once more. There was nothing that Narcissa would find objectionable, but I was still nervous to show it to her. All my life, I had known I'd sign one of these contracts, but I'd never imagined that I'd actually love the woman I was betrothed to.

I wished we weren't in the middle of a war, that we could be truly happy with no worries at all. Running a hand through my hair, I tried to avoid thinking about the fate that awaited me after graduation. I let the cold night air calm my racing heart and thought of a future where the Dark Lord didn't exist. When I tried, I could envision Narcissa and I walking the Manor grounds, a blond toddler between us — a child that we'd made, that we both loved and wanted to protect above all others.

It was a beautiful dream.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I smoothed my hair, knowing I'd rumpled it, and stood to wait for my intended to appear. When she did, I noticed she was carrying a picnic basket and a large black and green blanket.

"Lucius, it's freezing! Why are you standing out here with no warming charm?" she scolded, hers eyes full of concern. "Your cheeks are so red and your lips are starting to turn blue!"

She set the basket and blanket down, grabbing her wand from the pocket of her robes and casting charms that rose the temperature significantly. After that, she walked over to me, reaching up and pressing her hands to my cheeks. She was still an arm's length away, and I wanted her closer.

I looked down into her sparkling blue eyes and said, "I love you."

Her cheeks reddened, likely matching mine. "I love you, too. But that doesn't explain why you were sitting out here freezing to death!"

"Don't worry. I wasn't here long." I grabbed her uniform tie playfully and pulled her to me. "My lips are quite cold, though. I might need—"

I didn't have to finish the sentence. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me soundly, her arms wrapping around my neck. When my tongue snaked into her mouth, I felt her hum of pleasure. My hands fell to her hips and I pulled her closer still, pressing her firmly against my body. I felt her hips rock tentatively and I wanted to meet her movements.

But she broke the kiss.

"I brought a blanket," she said, her voice breathier than usual. "Let's spread it out."

It took a moment for her words to register, but when they did, I was fully invested in her plan. I released her and moved forward quickly, grabbing the Slytherin blanket she'd left on top of the basket.

She smiled knowingly at my speedy movements, and I brought my body to heel, focusing on my surroundings rather than my desire. The basket. The contract.

"What else did you bring?" I asked her.

"Elf-made wine for a celebration," she began. "Some other treats. I think there are chocolates and some fruit. I had Cleo, one of the kitchen elves, pack us a romantic picnic."

Unfolding the blanket, I spread it across the floor and set the picnic basket on one corner, the betrothal agreement on another.

"What would you like to do first?"

Narcissa bit her lip. "I was hoping we could continue what we started with that kiss."

Giving a small nod, I unclasped my robes and set them down, my Prefect badge clinking against the stone of the tower. I lowered myself to the blanket, sitting with my legs stretched out in front of me, my arms braced behind me. As Narcissa started to remove her robes, I watched her carefully. She was the typical uniform white shirt with a tie, a skirt and tights, but she looked more beautiful than any other girl in Hogwarts.

Probably in the entire world.

She fell to her knees beside me before tentatively straddling my lap. A lump formed in my throat. We'd never done more than snog against a castle wall. Now, her core was mere centimetres from my throbbing cock, and all I wanted to do was drive up into her.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, leaning closer to my lips.

Rather than answer her verbally, I wrapped my hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She shuffled closer, pressing her breasts into my chest, resting her arms on my shoulders. I controlled the kiss in a way I hadn't before, not letting her retreat, my tongue teasing hers with light touches.

Narcissa squirmed, slowly lowering her hips until her warmth was pressed against my groin. Instinctively, my hips jerked up, grinding my cock against her. I waited for her to push me away, but she didn't, so I tried it again. This time, she groaned against my lips, and I released her, letting her break the kiss.

"Again," she said, her voice needy. "That felt—"

My hands moved to her arse and I guided her movements, encouraging her to rock and slide against me. I'd heard of this — of frottage — but this was my first experience with it. I was shocked that I could feel the warmth of her through her tights and my trousers.

I knew I could come this way. I just hoped she could, as well.

Pulling back, she let out a sound that sent more blood rushing to my cock. It was a sexual moan, the kind that told me I was doing something right. I kept moving and pressed my lips to her neck. She tipped her head back, exposing her throat. As I sucked on her pulse point, her hips sped up, and I matched her pace. I was close, on the verge of exploding. I brought one hand between us, groping her breast, feeling her nipple hard against my palm.

"Lucius!" she cried. "Oh, don't stop!"

I didn't want to.

Her gentle moans grew louder and, when I pressed a hand firmly to her lower back, holding her to me tightly as I moved, she nearly sobbed. I felt trembles course through her and I kissed her lips, comforting her and taking what I wanted in equal measure.

Narcissa resumed her movements, sliding against me, and I felt my release flooding my pants. I groaned and hugged her close, one of my hands moving up her spine to tangle in her hair. Once my body had calmed, I whispered, "That was…"

"Amazing," she replied, finishing my thoughts. "Gods, Lucius, I just wanted to do that before we go over all these documents. I didn't want you to think I only wanted to move to the next step because we're almost officially betrothed."

"I wouldn't have cared if that was why," I admitted. "But, um, I need my wand. The… aftermath is rather unpleasant for me."

Blushing, she shifted and reached for my robes, dipping into the pocket to retrieve my wand. After she'd moved off my lap, I cast a cleaning charm and then pulled her back to me. I opened my legs, positioning her between them with her back to my front, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Narcissa sighed contentedly and leaned back against my chest, waving her hand and summoning the picnic basket. I was awed; I'd never seen her use wandless or wordless magic and this had been both.

She opened it and reached in, retrieving neatly packaged chocolate truffles. Her hands worked at the ribbon, untying it and opening the small bag. When she took the first one out, she turned slightly and fed it to me.

"I haven't ever done anything that before," she admitted in a whisper. "Was it okay? I just… it felt good, and—"

Holding a finger to her lips, I swallowed the chocolate and then said, "I haven't, either. But it was perfect."

After kissing my fingertip, she reached down to grab another truffle. This time, she popped it into her own mouth. I wrapped my arm around her waist again and squeezed her tightly.

"So, is the contract okay?" Narcissa asked. "I saw you reading it at breakfast."

"It is. I don't think there will be any negative surprises in there."

"But there are positive ones?"

I heard the smile in her voice and hoped she sounded like that after reading it over.

"I think so," I responded, moving her hair so it all fell over one shoulder and exposed one side of her neck. "I'm sure you'll like that I had some of the more standard clauses removed."

As my lips landed on her throat, she giggled and tried to squirm away. I held her in place, my hands splayed on her abdomen.

"Do we have to read it now?" She turned her head and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling my head back and leaning in to kiss me properly. "I really just want to have tonight with you. I can read it in the morning."

"Whatever you want, darling."

Of course, what she wanted was exactly what I wanted, so I was happy to go along with it.

* * *

***********************************

**Narcissa — May 1973**

***********************************

The months since my official betrothal to Lucius had passed in a blur, one day after another simply speeding by. Our parents were already planning the wedding of the century, even though it wouldn't take place for another year, and we'd been getting to know each other properly.

I'd learned that Lucius had an interest in curse breaking and, if not for his father's disapproval, would've applied to the internship program at Gringotts. In return, I'd told him that I wished I could pursue healing. There was something about healing magic — I loved the way it flowed through my fingers and into another person — but I knew it wasn't really an option for me.

Pureblood heiresses didn't work. It wasn't proper and wouldn't be tolerated by Cygnus Black, no matter if Bellatrix was currently torturing and murdering like it was her job.

We'd shared desires and frustrations, knowing that only another disgruntled pureblood would understand the sentiment. Our lives truly were lived inside gilded cages, unless we decided to give everything up and make our own way in the world. Neither of us fancied trying to build a fortune from the ground up, so we obeyed.

As the end of the school year drew closer, I began worrying about Lucius more and more. He wasn't sleeping well — I could tell from the dark circles under his eyes — and he wasn't spending nearly enough time relaxing. I'd seen him up and pacing at all hours of the night, his impending recruitment to the Death Eaters keeping him awake.

The previous night had been like that. I'd felt his unrest and made my way into the common room, unsure of what I'd find. As soon as he saw me, he embraced me, kissing me breathless and leaving me wanting more.

While his hands had roamed my body, they hadn't ventured beneath my clothes yet. I didn't know if he wanted to wait — or if he thought I wanted to wait — and I hadn't questioned him about it yet. However, all I could think of some nights while I was alone in my dormitory was what it would feel like when he finally did touch me, his hands against my bare skin.

The thoughts made me hot all over, made my cheeks flush and my body shiver with anticipation, regardless of the warmth.

Since I had a free period that morning, I was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying a late breakfast.

Once again, I found myself holding a letter from my sister and contemplating if I should read it or not. I stared down at her practised script, the loops and swirls dancing across the page. I hadn't answered the first one, so receiving the second had shocked me. However, instead of debating what I should do on my own, I decided to go to Lucius and talk to him.

As I wandered through the halls, I ended up outside the Charms classroom, waiting for the seventh year class to end. When Lucius spotted me leaning against the stone wall, his face showed a mixture of concern and happiness.

Making his way over to me, he asked, "Narcissa, what are you doing here? Don't you have Transfiguration soon?"

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him hello. "I do, but I need to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?"

Nodding, I replied, "Everything is fine. Can we—"

"Of course," he interrupted, wrapping an arm around my waist and guiding me away from his friends. "Astronomy Tower?"

Once we were out of earshot in an abandoned corridor, I pulled him into an alcove. Lucius looked down at me questioningly. I cast a Muffliato and his hands snaked under my robes, settling on my hips and toying with my skirt.

For a moment, I debated letting him continue — his hands would certainly distract me from my internal conflict — but I'd ended up at his classroom because I needed to talk. Before he could press his lips to mine, I said, "I got another letter from Andromeda, and I wasn't sure if I should open it or not."

Lucius released me immediately, realising that I hadn't pulled him in here to fool around. "That's your choice. She's your sister, disowned or not."

"I don't think I can just ignore it if I read it." My admission was quiet, my voice serious. "I'll have to write back to her, Lucius."

Leaning forwards, he kissed my forehead and pulled me into his arms. "If you want to, you should. I know it's hard right now, but I'm hoping the world won't always be like this."

"Will you stay with me while I read it?" I asked, reassured by his words. "I… She might say some things about you, but—"

"I know everyone assumes I'll become a Death Eater. Hell, even I assume I will," he replied, clearly affected by the future awaiting him when he left school in a month.

I looked up and he placed gentle kisses on my cheeks and my lips. Hugging him tightly, I savoured his affection, not wanting to let go and break the moment.

"Go on, darling," he urged. "Read the letter. Don't put it off on my account."

With a sigh, I let go of him and reached into the pocket of my robes, pulling the parchment envelope out and breaking the wax seal. When I removed the letter, I saw there was also a photo enclosed. I handed the folded parchment to Lucius and took the photo out, my eyes quickly settling on Andromeda and Ted looking down at their new baby.

The baby had pink curls, and I was shocked by its hair colour.

"Here," I said, handing him the photo and taking the letter. "She's had the baby."

I read the letter aloud.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_You never responded to the last letter, but that's okay. I just want to talk to someone from my family, even if it's one-sided. I know Mother and Father won't even open a letter from me and Bellatrix is clearly not an option. This leaves you, my younger sister. Because of who you are, I know you'll be curious and will read whatever I send you. Don't worry, I won't write to you when I know you're at home with Mother and Father._

_I've enclosed a photo of my daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. She was born on 27th April and has already grown so much. She's a Metamorphmagus. I thought the pink hair was the cutest, so I chose that photo for you. I do hope that you'll meet her someday, even if it's further down the line than I'd like._

_Also, I saw the betrothal announcement in the newspaper. Congratulations. I know you were smitten with him when you started courting, regardless of the way you tried to hide it. I won't try to warn you off Lucius — I'm sure you've talked things over with him. The only thing I will say is please stay safe, Narcissa. Try to avoid being in the Dark Lord's presence if you can. You are a young, beautiful witch and I've heard stories that make my insides turn about what that lot can get up to._

_Ted and I have warded our home to keep those who side with the Dark Lord out. If ever you need a safe place to stay, please know that you are welcome. Lucius, too, should he decide he doesn't want to take the path many of his friends have. We will be family, after all. If he can promise to guard our secrets, we will welcome him with open arms._

_All of my love,_

_Andromeda_

When I finished reading, Lucius' face was shocked.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" he asked. "They'd take us both in?"

"Why would she lie?"

"It's just… unexpected." Watching as I folded the letter up and tucked it back in my pocket, he continued. "Everyone knows what our families are like, Narcissa."

"Andromeda is my family, regardless of if she's on the stupid tapestry or not," I pointed out, my voice cracking. "I know I'm not supposed to say it, but she is still my sister—"

Lucius silenced me with a kiss, catching me off guard. "I know, darling." Brushing my hair back from my face, he looked down at me. "I know she's your family. I'm sorry things are this way right now."

Throwing my arms around his neck, I held on to him while I cried, thankful that in this chaotic, scary life, I had him to anchor me.


	3. Chapter 3

******************************

**Lucius — August 1973**

******************************

My parents and I travelled to Dublin for a few weeks in August, just before Narcissa was due to return to Hogwarts. The thoughts of not being near her while she finished her final year were already starting to wear me down so I requested she be allowed to accompany us.

We were visiting some distant cousins who lived just outside the capital city in the foothills of the Dublin Mountains, surrounded by enough repelling spells to keep away even the most curious of Muggles. Specifically, we were staying at their hunting lodge on Mount Pelier Hill, known locally as the Hell Fire Club. The ruined building — what the Muggles saw when they came upon it — had had its roof blown off in a storm not long after its completion, a sign that the locals believed was the work of the devil. Of course, the truth was completely different; my ancestor, Wilhelmina Montpelier, was so furious when she saw the new windows the builders had installed without her approval, she blasted the roof clean off with a rather violent flick and swish of her wand.

Needless to say the building was not 'ruined' at all but magically extended inside to cater to the four of us quite comfortably. My parents had a suite, although they hadn't shared a bed in eighteen years — I was convinced they'd only had sex once. Appearances had to be kept up, however, but I wouldn't have been at all surprised if there was a brick wall magically floating between them as they slept. I had a small guest room to myself, and Narcissa had a similar one across the hall from me.

I longed to visit her each night we were there, just to hold her in my arms and sleep. But I knew it wouldn't be worth the risk if we were caught; I'd probably be clapped on the back by my father but Narcissa's reputation would be sullied and, I had to admit, I didn't trust that man as far as I could throw him. I wouldn't put it past him to approach her, if he thought she'd be willing. The man disgusted me but my inner Slytherin was able to act accordingly around him. Luckily he wasn't a Legilimens so my regular daydreams of him contracting some deadly and excruciatingly painful disease was safely locked inside my mind.

Narcissa and I spent the first few days getting to know our surroundings, walking the neighbouring hills and visiting some local wizarding sights, whilst my parents met with various family members. I knew current events at home were being discussed at length and I'd overheard my father speculating about whether or not the Irish purebloods would join the Dark Lord's ranks. These were conversations I definitely did not want to be part of, so I made sure my time was dedicated to Narcissa. I convinced my parents it would be unforgivably rude to invite my fiancée to join us on holiday only to ignore her, considering we'd be apart after she returned to Hogwarts. My mother instantly agreed that I should forego any such meetings, asking only that Narcissa and I attend gatherings where she could be introduced to the wider family. I was surprised my father didn't argue but I certainly wasn't going to question him; I'd have my witch to myself. That was all I wanted.

Our third evening was spent in the Lodge's vast library, pouring over local books of interest and comparing our own history to that of the Irish. Narcissa announced she'd love to visit Trinity College in Dublin, known worldwide for its magnificent library. Who was I to refuse? I'd always wanted to see the Brian Boru Harp, having heard about it from Smithy Barrowman who had been to Dublin a few years before.

"Lucius…" Narcissa began after I agreed to visit the college the next day. "Can we travel as we are? How will we manage?"

"Don't worry," I replied. "Smithy explained it all to me before. There's a wizarding entrance to the side of the main archway leading into the college grounds. All we have to do is Apparate there at a specific time and we'll be looked after. I'll send an owl in the morning to arrange everything."

Narcissa smiled, her eyes sparkling with a lot more than just affection. She stood and made her way towards my chair, her breathing heavy. "You really do take care of everything, don't you?"

"Only when it comes to you," I said, pulling her onto my lap. "I want to do everything for you, take care of you, worship you—" I buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply "—love you… always love you."

"My gods, Lucius," she moaned, throwing her head back to reveal more of her exquisite skin. "I want—"

Our moment was ruined by the sounds of my parents returning from their visitations. Luckily the Lodge's Floo was situated in the main hallway, giving Narcissa and I time to compose ourselves and sit apart.

Hopefully neither of my parents noticed Narcissa's book was upside down in her hands.

* * *

The next morning I sent one of the Lodge's owls to Trinity College, requesting a time to Apparate there. The reply was prompt, inviting us to appear at 3pm precisely.

At the magical entrance, we were met by a rather small witch who welcomed us warmly and handed us our tourist guides. She also cast various spells that repelled us from Muggles, as well as a Disillusionment Charm and an extended _Muffliato._

I led Narcissa through the archway and out into Parliament Square, holding her hand as we walked across the cobblestones, admiring the architecture of Regent House spreading out around us and the college's chapel to our left. We were both speechless from the sheer enormity of the grounds and we soon found ourselves standing in the middle of the Square slowly turning in circles as Muggles moved around us. Since we were in the summer months, there weren't as many students on the campus, but it seemed the grounds were just as popular with regular Muggles. The benches surrounding the rugby and cricket grounds — I learned what they were from the tour guides — were all full of happy looking Muggles, laughing and chatting in the warm sunshine.

"They all look so… content… so normal, don't they?" Narcissa whispered at my side, voicing exactly what I was thinking.

"Another reason why I question so much," I replied, sighing heavily. "All I can hear is the sound of laughter and that musical lilt in their accents. Even with those metal contraptions going up and down the roads outside of these walls, and the constant noise of industry surrounding us, I still think this place is so pure… so clean. I hate the thoughts of it being tainted, just like our home will be."

Narcissa reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me softly. "Don't think about it now, Lucius," she said, calming my inner turmoil instantly. "Let's just enjoy this peace we have, even if it is only short-lived. Just you and me."

I held her close, my heavy heart easing as I breathed her in. I knew I chose well but, in those moments, I felt I'd chosen perfectly.

* * *

Making our way around the lush grass of Library Square, we entered the building that housed the famous Book of Kells. The Muggle monarch, Queen Victoria, mistakenly took it for a visitors' book when she viewed the famous artifact in 1849 and autographed a flyleaf. But it was not widely known that Merlin himself completed some of the drawings when the pages were almost finished, thinking the tome was a colouring book.

After a while, we made our way towards the Long Room, the most famous part of the college's library. I could hardly wait to see the thousands of books I knew were housed there, aligned perfectly in rows and rows that seemed to go on forever.

Narcissa gasped beside me as she took in the sight before us. Gringotts, with its golden interior and lavish light fittings, had nothing on this.

"Lucius, there are over 200,000 books here! Look, it says it here in the brochure the witch gave us. 200,000! Imagine!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "And I thought the Malfoy library was impressive," I mused. "How wrong I was."

We continued to walk along past the ornate tables set out in the middle of the room, admiring the marble busts of famous Muggle philosophers, and straining our necks to take in as much of the barrel-vaulted ceiling as we could.

"So like Hogwarts," I remarked, twisting my head from side to side.

"Yes, but without the falling snow or threat of owl droppings," Narcissa laughed. "Circe! Lucius, look. The harp!" She dragged me over to the medieval instrument, her excited breath fogging up the glass of its protective case. "Oh, it's so beautiful."

I had been looking forward to seeing the famous harp but, as I watched my love's illuminated smile and eager expression, I found myself blind to everything else in that famous room.

Without thinking, I grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her away from the glass, vanishing an ornate stanchion that roped off a darkened alcove.

"What are you—"

My lips stopped her question, smothered her gasps with a desperate need I could hardly explain. At that moment, I longed for her. I ached to touch her.

"Shh," I whispered against her lips. "I just… I just need to kiss you." My tongue trailed along her cheek, my breath hot against her ear. "Narcissa, my love. I need to feel you."

She sucked in a deep breath, her hands gripping my shoulders. "Here? Lucius, we… we can't."

"We can," I assured her, my hand moving up under her dress slowly, the tips of my fingers trailing along her goosebumped skin. "No one can see us, darling. It's just you and me. I can't think of a more romantic place to have you come."

"Oh, my—" Narcissa couldn't finish whatever she planned to say. All she could do was throw her head back against a shelf of priceless books as my fingers reached between her thighs and caressed her slit through her soaked silk panties.

"You're so wet," I murmured against her cheek.

"Hmmm… don't stop…"

"Oh, I have other plans…"

She wailed when I suddenly ripped the material from her skin, leaving her bare to my touch. I brought her panties to my nose and inhaled deeply, relishing her unique scent that was coated with her lust.

"Beautiful," I breathed, taking one last sniff and pocketing the scrap of silk. "I plan to collect these."

"Lucius…" Narcissa moaned. "Please…"

I lowered myself to my knees and gathered up her dress, bunching it in my fists and using it as a barrier to hold her body against the aging shelves.

"Spread your legs, darling," I instructed, licking my lips in anticipation of the feast before me. "That's it… open up for me."

I placed an open-mouthed kiss on her clit, moving down to do the same on her trembling folds. Then I flicked out my tongue, alternating between kisses and licks until she was hardly able to stand up straight. Her moans went straight to my cock, the ache in my balls almost unbearable, but I didn't move from my position. I would spend a lifetime on my knees in front of Narcissa Black if it meant I could hear her moan, feel her tremble. If I could watch her come.

"My… Lucius… I'm…"

"That's it, darling," I cooed, blowing gently against her pulsing clit. "Come on my tongue. Let me taste you."

One final lick to her tender flesh was all she needed. As she cried out my name, I drank from her body, covering my lips and tongue with her orgasm. I held her still against the shelf until her breathing calmed, then I stood. Her eyes were like fire, blazing with intensity and passion.

"You've never looked so beautiful," I said, taking her in my arms and kissing her deeply. I hoped she didn't mind me kissing her after such an intimate act but I couldn't wait. I'd apologise afterwards.

"Lucius… that is so… sexy," she groaned, trailing her tongue against my lips as we broke apart. "I can taste myself… so sweet…" _Okay, no apology needed._ "I want to taste you."

"You don't have to, my love," I replied. "I just couldn't help myself."

"I want to," she said. "I know there are parts of what we're doing that will wait until our wedding night—"

"The special parts." I winked.

"Yes, the very special parts," she laughed. "But there are so many things we can do in the meantime, right?"

"Right," I agreed. "What I wouldn't give to have you in my room right now."

"All in good time," she promised, mimicking my previous action and lowering herself to her knees.

I had no idea what it felt like to have someone else touch me with their lips. I'd come with Narcissa before, from frotting or touching. But the feel of her soft lips caressing my aching cock, her tongue flicking out over the tip and under the head… gods… it was glorious. Her delicate hand gripped me perfectly, adding just the right amount of pressure as she slid up and down. I ran my fingers through her hair, mussing up the style but not caring. My body pulsed against her mouth, my hips moving of their own accord as if I was inside her. Merlin, I wanted to be inside her.

My witch was perfect. She took me into her mouth like my cock was made for her, like there was no one else in the world that could make me feel like she did. Narcissa Black was the best thing that ever happened to me and I would love her until my dying day. I swore as much as I came in her mouth, hardly giving her time to swallow my seed before pulling her up and claiming her lips with my own.

* * *

******************************

**Lucius — October 1973**

******************************

As I dressed in my bedroom, I felt my excitement growing. Narcissa had been back at Hogwarts for over a month and I hadn't seen her since I'd escorted her to the train. She'd been sending me owls at least three times a week, though. Every time one arrived, a smile spread across my face, no matter where I was or who I was with.

My friends still teased me about being so young, about how silly it was for me to be waiting for our wedding night to fully have her, but I didn't care. From the moment I'd started courting her, I'd known that our relationship would be different. Special. I didn't want it to be all about sex.

When I came down the stairs and into the entrance hall of the Manor, I ran into my father. He saw the way I was smiling and shook his head.

"I take it you're off to meet Ms Black?"

I nodded, trying to school my features a bit more. "I am. It's the first Hogsmeade weekend, and I promised her we'd have tea."

"Good. Keep her focused on you. You don't want her to go the way of her sister and end up with some filthy Mudblood."

"She wouldn't—"

He waved me off. "Go. Just remember that her sister likely had a pureblood suitor, too."

Of course he didn't understand that Narcissa and I were not just an arrangement, not just two purebloods who settled on each other for the production of the next generation. No, even if she'd been half-blood or Muggle-born, I was certain I'd want her. My feelings for her were so deep that I would have forsaken my family name and fortune to be with her.

Moving quickly out the door, I conjured a bouquet of daisies for her, charming them different colors that reminded me more of spring than autumn. I wanted her to know I was waiting for the spring, hoping that it would arrive more quickly than it had in previous years. At the beginning of summer, she'd finish her schooling and, shortly thereafter, she'd be my wife.

Thinking of The Three Broomsticks, I Disapparated, my stomach filled with flutters.

* * *

When I rematerialised, the Hogsmeade streets were still empty, the students not yet moving from shop to shop.

Rather than standing in front of the pub to wait, I started tracing the path I'd taken a hundred times, heading for the castle gates so I could meet Narcissa as soon as possible. I knew it made me seem overeager, but I didn't care. I knew she'd love it.

Hogwarts came into view and made me feel a bit wistful. I wished I was there this year, spending my evenings and weekends with her and going to classes, rather than spending time around the Manor and meeting with my father's _associates_.

Leaning against the stone pillar, I checked my watch. Based on my past experience, students would start making their way down the lane in about ten minutes. I looked at the flowers in my hand and charmed them all back to white, their yellow centres standing out. And then I changed some of them to daffodils. _Narcissus_.

I smiled at the change, and I hoped she would love them, too.

"Lucius!"

Her voice preceded her quick footsteps and I looked up. She was nearly jogging down the lane, apparently just as eager to see me as I was to see her.

As she neared the gate, it swung open and I moved forward, meeting her just outside of it. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, ignoring the flowers altogether. I hugged her close, loving the feel of her body pressing into mine again.

"I've missed you," I murmured between kisses. "But I love your letters."

I felt her smile, even if our faces were too close for me to see it. "I've missed you too. More than you could ever guess."

Reluctantly, I pulled back and offered her the bouquet. Her smile grew even more, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, they're beautiful! I'm so glad I didn't crush them. I was just so excited to see you waiting for me."

"I'll always wait for you, darling," I replied, lacing my finger through hers.

She held the flowers in her other hand and brought them up to her nose, inhaling the scent. As we started walking back towards Hogsmeade, I realised she'd come up the lane alone.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

With a smirk, she said, "I persuaded them to wait a few minutes. I wanted to greet you properly without an audience."

"Had I known that," I began, dropping my voice to a low purr, "I would've taken full advantage."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a moment or two alone today."

Merlin, I hoped so.

* * *

"This way," Narcissa hissed under her breath, leading me down one of the side streets.

I followed her, periodically looking over my shoulder to make sure we were alone. As we turned right, moving around the back of a building, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. Over tea at Madame Puddifoot's, I'd driven her a bit crazy, running my fingertips along her thigh under the table. She'd slipped her foot out of her shoe and ran her stocking-clad foot along my calf, up over my knee.

And now she was on fire, kissing me with heat, her tongue delving between my lips and stroking against mine. I managed to move my knee between her thighs, parting them so I could touch her. When my hand slipped under her skirt, I grabbed her arse and pulled her closer. A quiet moan vibrated against my lips.

Breaking the kiss, she looked up into my eyes with a silent plea.

My hand curved around her hip, moving to the apex of her thighs. I stroked her centre through her knickers a few times, feeling how hot and wet she was for me.

"Don't you think you've teased me enough for one day?" she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as I continued to take my time with her.

Her hands moved down to the waistband of my trousers, but I stilled them.

"This is for you," I said, my lips kissing her neck. "I will be fine on my own, just imagining your face when you fall apart for me."

Lips parting in surprise, she nodded, and I reversed our positions, pressing her back into the wall. My hand moved back to her centre, working beneath the fabric of her knickers. My fingertips glided along the length of her slit, making her shiver and rock her hips tentatively. Encouraged, I pressed a bit harder, pulling a whimper from her.

I watched her face, listened to every sound she made, and learned her. I wanted to make her feel the way I did — completely focused on what was going on between us, shutting the rest of the world out. As I slid a finger inside of her, she let out a shaky exhale.

"Lucius," she whispered, letting out a little moan when the heel of my hand rubbed against her clit. "Oh, that feels so good."

I brought my lips down to hers, kissing her and quieting the sweet sounds she was making as my hand worked her. When her muscles started to contract, I worked a second finger inside of her, crooking them just so. She kissed me harder and her hands gripped my shoulders. I could feel her fingernails digging into my shirt and imagined what they would feel like against my bare skin.

At the last moment, she broke away, looking up at me as she stifled her cries by biting into her lower lip. She was perfection, everything I remembered and had fantasised about. And I knew I'd be thinking about her with the curtains drawn around my four-poster tonight as I stroked myself to completion.

I felt her release, warm and wet, coating my fingers, even after I withdrew them. Immediately, I thought about bringing them to my mouth, wanting to taste her, but I wasn't sure how she would feel since we were out in the open. Her blue eyes were hazy and she was smiling.

"I don't want to wait until the next Hogsmeade trip to do that again," she said in a teasing tone. "I might just have to see if I can do it to myself."

I nearly collapsed at the thought.

* * *

******************************

**Narcissa — April 1974**

******************************

It was official.

I was in hell.

Or some version of it where I had no control, was not permitted to have an opinion, and every word I heard was an insult directed at me.

"She's far too skinny, Druella. No wedding gown will look good on her."

_Why, thank you, Aunt Vinda._

"As for that pale skin! I mean, look at Bellatrix's beautiful complexion… so healthy… so rosy…"

_That's what insanity will do for you, Aunt Walburga._

"I always thought that Malfoy boy was a bit… you know… effeminate. Far too _pretty_ , if you ask me. Not like my Pollox."

_Well, Grandmother Irma, considering your maiden name was Crabbe, I don't think you have a right to speak, do you? As for Lucius… Merlin! My fiancé is all man!_

Ah, if only I could speak my mind instead of hiding in a dressing room, eavesdropping on my mother, two of my aunts, and my grandmother. Why they all had to come to the final dress fitting, I had no idea.

We were in Paris, at the studio of the renowned designers, Mills et Boon. They had created the most beautiful dress for me but, unfortunately, my _entourage_ was insisting on various adjustments here and there, and I was close to screaming blue bloody murder!

And my deranged sister had tagged along, making an absolute show of herself by running her filthy hands through the racks of white and ivory dresses. I had to dash behind her and cast several cleaning spells as I went. And, to make it worse, all she could talk about was _Her Dark Lord_ this and _Her Dark Lord_ that. I could have hexed her a thousand times over and she would have kept going on about him.

"Bellatrix," I hissed, my voice as low as possible. "I swear by all that is rare! If you don't calm down, I'll tell Mother it was you that changed the family motto to _Toujours Purple_ on her personal stationery."

"Oh, calm yourself, Cissy," she shrieked, her high-pitched squeal ringing in my ears. "Where's your sense of fun? Still too prudish, I see. Pity…" She stepped closer, the wicked glint in her eye putting me on edge. "What will Lulu say when he realises his bride has her knickers in such a knot he can't get them off? You need to live a little, Cissy. Let your hair down… and your knickers. You should do what I do… don't wear any!" She cackled again, clapping her hands in delight like a little girl. "Roddy loves when I do that, he can take me anywhere he likes."

Ah, yes. Unfortunately, we were all too aware of the Lestranges' public displays of affection. She thought she could shock me, make me recoil in disgust and fan myself like some weak pureblood wife. I just stared, silently congratulating myself when her expression faltered. Although the thoughts of my sister doing anything with that disgusting husband of hers, nevermind his brother, were turning my stomach, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd repulsed me. So I kept staring until our mother called me for another fitting… and more insulting comments.

Just a few more hours…

Alas! My hopes for the rest of the afternoon going well were shattered by the continuing screeching of the banshee I had the misfortune to call a sister.

"Mother, look at the diamond on this tiara. Could this be a fake? It doesn't look very real, does it?"

_SMASH!_

"Whoopsies!" Bellatrix giggled. Yes, _giggled._

Merlin, I hated my sister.

* * *

******************************

**Lucius — July 1974**

******************************

I was about ten when my grandmother, Ottilie Malfoy, told me, "Lucius, my boy, when it is your time to love, remember to love with every inch of your heart and soul, and I promise you will receive something beautiful in return."

Her words came rushing back to me as I watched my bride walk towards me, her father by her side. I swore I was looking at an angel, a vision of innocence and purity. Although I knew deep down there was no innocence in our lives, and the idea of purity was almost propaganda amongst our kind, she was a guiding light that could relieve my fears — at least for a little while.

I didn't understand dress designs or particular styles but, as she came closer, I recognised the subtle patterns of daffodils and daisies embroidered into the material, swaying as she walked towards me like they were waving in a spring breeze. The sash flowing from her waist was the colour of our beloved house, and the emeralds she wore had been delivered from my family's vault the day before.

Time seemed to slow to an agonising crawl as I waited to take her hand in mine. I longed to hold her close, knowing that later that night we would share a beautiful moment together, the first of what I prayed would be many. I was so in love with Narcissa Black my heart was close to bursting with emotion at that point, and I barely remembered the Minister's words, or my own vows, but I'll forever recall her softly spoken promises:

_With every breath that I am worth here on Earth_

_I'm sending all my love to you_

_So if you dare to second guess, you can rest assured_

_That all my love's for you_

_I walked for miles until l found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you_

When our magics joined, I swore I heard my soul sing. The love in her eyes, the feel of her body leaning into mine for our first 'official' kiss, the touch of her lips… my fears about our future faded to mere wisps on the wind. At that moment I was invincible, I had my wife in my arms — no longer Narcissa, my girlfriend, my betrothed — my _wife_.

I was, finally, a man.

Later that night, after endless hours of socialising, speeches, dances, and making merry, I led her to my… _our_ bedroom, while the wedding guests still celebrated on the lawn. Narcissa's hand trembled in my own, and I tried to portray my confidence through my stride and the lift of my chin. But she was no fool; my wife could tell I was as shaken as her.

Once the door closed behind us, I turned swiftly to take her face in my hands and kiss her with all the desire and passion of a desperate man.

"You're mine," I whispered against her lips. _"Mine."_

"Yours," she replied, her fingers pulling the black ribbon from my hair. "I am forever yours."

We stood, holding each other, our bodies flush, our eyes locked. I suddenly found myself at a loss for words, needing to portray my anxiety but clueless as to how. But my beautiful wife, it seemed, could read me like a book.

"Don't be nervous. It's just you and me, we're together now."

"I know we've done a little more than kiss," I began, resting my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. "I long to see you, feel you… I ache for you, Narcissa. I just… I…"

"Lucius, look at me."

Her voice had a gift that would forever soothe my soul and I found myself obeying her command without thought. I opened my eyes and looked upon her own, seeing only love and a strength I yearned for.

"You will never disappoint me, Lucius Malfoy. You are my prince. You will not let me down tonight, tomorrow, ever. I long for you just as much."

Before I could answer she stepped back from my embrace and reached behind to open the fastenings on her dress. Slowly her pale, delicate skin was revealed to me, from her collarbone down to the swell of her breasts encased in the prettiest lace, to the soft curves of her womanly figure, and beyond. As her dress floated to the floor, I found myself staring at a true portrait of beauty.

"You are… exquisite," I breathed. "More than I imagined… more than I deserve."

"You have always made me feel like a goddess," she replied. "I feel beautiful in your arms."

Reaching up, Narcissa released the jewelled clips in her hair, shaking her head slightly to allow the blonde tresses cascade down over her shoulders.

My hand moved of its own accord, my fingers sliding gently through strands of the finest silken web. I was enraptured, truly captivated by her presence.

She held onto my hand whilst stepping out of her heels, her grasp tightening as I was led towards our marital bed.

"Your turn, Lucius."

I had adhered to ancient wizarding tradition and worn nothing beneath my wedding attire. My boots were removed quickly so I could enjoy the immense pleasure of watching my wife lie back and teasingly remove her underwear whilst I practically ripped apart my vicuña robes. I wrapped my hand around my erection, feeling my pulse throbbing beneath. There had been many times with Narcissa that I had felt excited and aroused but this… this feeling of need, the likes of which I'd never experienced before… this was something else.

As she lay before me, her breasts heaving, her breath becoming more laboured, I stroked myself hard, aching to relieve the pressure building up in my cock. Narcissa slowly opened her legs to reveal the physical proof that she wanted me as much as I longed for her. Soft blonde curls surrounded silken folds that glistened in the light. I'd never seen a more beautiful image than that of my wife's desire.

"Oh, my love," I began, settling myself beside her. "I don't think I can—"

"Shh," she whispered. "We have all night."

I smiled, knowing she felt the same as I did — that touching and exploring each other would have to wait. Right now we needed each other too much.

Moving over, I reached down to guide my cock through her folds, lubricating myself and slipping easily into her body. She cried out as I pushed forward, breaking down her barrier, making her mine. I waited patiently for her to recover, kissing her tenderly, my lips sliding across her cheek, my soft words of love relaxing her body, soothing the ache where I had taken her innocence. And, as she adjusted to the feel of me within her, she welcomed me home, taking my own.

I rolled my hips, marvelling at the feeling of her hot, wet muscles caressing my cock, massaging it in such a way that had me desperately trying not to come there and then. I had told Narcissa I didn't think I could last for long, but I didn't want this feeling to end; I didn't want to have to withdraw from her body ever again. I could have happily died in that moment, encased in her warm embrace, both within and without. Her arms held me tightly, her legs anchored me, her body demanded me, her heart owned me.

What I felt was beyond words.

I threw my head back, crying out as my first true orgasm ripped through my body. I had come many times on my own, bringing myself to release whilst visualising the witch I wanted for my wife. Now that I had her, that I was in the throes of _having_ her, my body sung with its release, every part of me rejoicing.

"Cissa!" I gasped, shuddering as I came over and over. "Gods, I love you!"

"Lucius, oh… oh...my…"

Looking down, I was in awe of the sight beneath me. My wife's body was glowing, the exertion of our love-making sparkling like diamonds on her soft skin. Her orgasm was a sight to behold; I could feel her body from within but witnessing the beauty of her coming only made me fall in love with her all over again.

Later we lay together, both exhausted from hours of love-making. The Manor was silent and all I could hear was my wife's breathing, warm against my chest. I thought she'd fallen asleep, and was dozing off myself, when she spoke quietly.

"It won't always be this peaceful."

"No," I replied. "It won't."

Narcissa trailed her fingers along my left forearm. "You'll be Marked soon, won't you?"

"Yes. Father says it'll happen in a few months — when the Dark Lord returns to England. But, I promise you, I will love and protect you, come what may."

"I know, but I wish we could just stay in this moment forever, Lucius."

"So do I, my love." I kissed the top of her head softly. "So do I."


	4. Chapter 4

***********************************

**Narcissa — November 1974**

***********************************

Lucius and I had shared four blissful months of marriage, and that was all coming to an end. We'd been planning a holiday trip — Christmas in Paris — when Abraxas walked into the sitting room in our wing with a solemn look on his face. We knew what he was going to say before his mouth even opened.

While my stomach was twisting and my tea threatened to make a reappearance, Lucius wore a mask of grim resignation. He simply asked when and where, and Abraxas gave him the details. However, I hadn't heard them. My ears filled with white noise and I felt like I had fallen from a broomstick high in the air. In my mind, I was plummeting through the air, speeding towards the ground.

I wasn't registering anything going on around me or even lost in my own thoughts. I was, quite simply, filled with fear. It was consuming me from the inside out. All of the silly dreams and little fantasies that had formed in my mind were dissolving, leaving no trace of the life I'd let myself imagine when I was younger.

And then a hand clasped mine, fingers weaving their way between my own, and I was pulled back to the present.

"Narcissa," Lucius said, his voice shaking. "Are you okay? What's happening?"

Slowly, I blinked and turned towards him. Tears started streaming down my face, though I hadn't felt them welling up, and a sob escaped my throat.

Apparently Abraxas was still in the room, and he was looking at me like I was an Erumpent, like I was going to charge and make everything around us explode. Lucius noticed my discomfort and spoke up.

"Father, I think we need a few private moments. I'll come to your study after I've spoken with my wife."

His voice was gruff, making it seem like he would scold me for my emotional display, though I knew he wouldn't. Abraxas seemed satisfied enough; he nodded and left us on our own. I cast a charm to block him from hearing the noise and Lucius pulled me to standing, taking me in his arms. When I buried my face against his chest, I started crying in earnest.

"Shhhh," he soothed, running a hand up and down my spine. "We knew this was coming. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Now that I'd been pulled from the haze of shock, my mind was racing, thinking about Lucius dying or being tortured or being put in impossible situation after impossible situation.

And I thought of my sister, of how real all of this was. It had been that way for years already, but it seemed to be in sharper focus now. My husband would be a Death Eater, a servant of Lord Voldemort. He would no longer be able to make his own choices — not without fear of retribution — and it terrified me.

"Narcissa, talk to me," he said, tilting my head back. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't want to lose you," I admitted. "I've lost Andy, and Bella's not the same, and—"

He silenced me with a kiss, dulling the pounding in my head and slowing my mind. As his tongue touched mine, I felt his urgency, the way he wanted to take me, to find comfort in me. He was terrified, likely feeling as out of control as I was, and also needed someone to ground him. My hands moved to the fastenings of his robes and started working them open before sliding down to the waistband of his trousers.

Groaning, he pulled back. "I'm sorry. You're upset. We shouldn't—"

"We should," I replied, looking up at him, my breaths coming quickly. "I want to be us, just you and me. I want to forget for a few minutes."

I could see the indecision in his eyes, but his hands moved down to my backside and he lifted me, carrying me towards the thick rug in front of the fireplace. He waved his hand, closing the Floo off, and lowered me down to the floor. He started undressing me slowly, kissing me softly while he did.

But I didn't want him to be gentle. I was feeling anything but gentle.

I surged up and tore at the fastenings to his robes, and his controlled movements became frantic. We stripped each other bare, kissing and licking and nibbling at each inch of newly-revealed skin. Caresses and soft touches turned into clawing and grabbing. The sweet and slow he'd given me since day one vanished with the pieces of my imagined life.

And I was fine with that, as long as Lucius remained at my side.

When we were both naked, he pushed me back onto the rug and opened my thighs, testing me with his fingers to see if I was ready for him. I moaned as he crooked them, feeling him touching the spot he'd been the first to find, the one that drove me wild.

Reaching up, I pulled him down to me, kissing him as he settled between my thighs. I felt his cock — warm and hard and heavy — pressing against me as his fingers continued to move within my body, sliding in and out as they drove me crazy.

He broke the kiss and looked down into my eyes, the way he always did when he felt me starting to shudder in pleasure. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, my hips moving with his hand as my climax drew nearer.

"I'll protect you, darling. I'll make sure you're always safe."

My eyes squeezed shut and my back arched as I sobbed.

"Perfection," he said before sucking one of my nipples into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and making my body feel like it was on fire. He mirrored his attention to my other breast and I cried out again.

While I loved the way he knew exactly what to do, I wanted him to sate himself, to find the same release I already had.

"Get on your back, Lucius."

His eyes widened, unused to me taking control in this situation, but he turned over. I straddled him, grinding my wet slip of skin against him and moaning when he lifted his hips and held me tightly against him. I slid along his length again and felt his head notch against my entrance. He looked up at me, a question in his eyes, and I nodded.

As he guided himself inside of me, a wave of pleasure crashed over me. This feeling — being joined as one — was exactly what I'd needed.

I circled and rolled my hips, starting to ride him, and his eyes were on me, completely transfixed. One hand stayed firmly on my arse guiding my movements, but the other roamed my body, snaking up between my breasts, grazing my throat, my collarbones, my nipples all in turn. By the time it reached my clit, I barely needed him to touch me; I was already well on my way to another orgasm.

My inner muscles squeezed him and my movements started to stutter. Lucius took over, driving up into me like a man possessed, determined to prolong my pleasure. When I fell forward, collapsing on his chest, he reversed our positions and hooked his elbow behind my knee, pulling my leg up and allowing him to sink deeper.

"I'm here," I murmured as my voice started working again. "Take what you need from me."

He moved faster, driving into me harder than usual, chasing his own release. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. With the way he was holding me, I couldn't really move with him. My other hand moved to his arse, grabbing and urging him to keep driving into me.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Narcissa…"

His hips snapped more quickly, and I knew he was close. My lips moved to his neck, and I could taste the salt of his sweat, feel the heat of his skin and the beat of his heart as I sucked a bruise into his pale skin.

When he made his final thrust, I felt him spilling within me, coming undone. He released my leg and his hands moved to my face, cupping it and kissing me.

"I love you," I repeated, even if it hadn't been long.

"I love you, too," he answered. "And I know it's hard, but please try not to worry. You won't lose me. I'll do everything I can to keep us safe. Nothing will ever tear us apart."

I swallowed hard and chose to believe him, even though I knew it might not be true.

* * *

It turned out that the Dark Lord had decided to call on Malfoy Manor personally. Abraxas had granted him permission and, even though Lucius was the Lord of the Manor, he was in no position to refuse him.

While he was getting dressed, Lucius had explicitly told me to stay in our bedroom, no matter who or what I heard. We were hosting a party 'in his honour' for Marked or soon-to-be Marked followers only. He and Abraxas had agreed to say I had fallen ill, that I was with child — anything to keep me away from the festivities.

My eyes fell on the clock. It was just after nine, and Lucius had told me that this was likely to be an all-night affair. As I watched witches and wizards — all masked and hooded — walk down the lane to the Manor, my nerves grew, building up to the point where I felt ill again. I saw my sister, her wild hair trailing behind her as she nearly skipped up the lane, with Rodolphus and Rabastan. Her cackles filled the air and she called my name, saying she was here to welcome us into her new family.

_Oh, Lucius, I'm so sorry. We should have run when Andromeda offered to help us. I should have gotten you out of here, out of this life._

Darkness settled over the grounds and I leaned against our bedroom door, trying to hear anything. I was too far from the main level, though. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I started pacing, trying to get my nervous energy out.

I knew I couldn't keep this up all night, but I also couldn't just lie down and pretend that everything going on under our roof was normal. Dozens of scenarios, each worse than the last, ran through my mind as I walked around the room. When we'd first moved into this space, I'd laughed at how large it was. Now, I was grateful to have the room to move.

As minutes passed, my heart rate slowed from a frantic beating to a steady thump-thump-thump. It was still quicker than normal, but it seemed more measured than it had been before. I hoped that the initial anxiety of the night had passed, that I'd have a chance at settling in at some point. Maybe not sleeping, but resting somewhat comfortably.

Deep down, I knew that I wouldn't sleep until Lucius was safely back in our bedroom, and I was in his arms..

When I noticed the clock had moved past eleven, I was shocked. A chill ran through me, making me shiver. Reaching for my dressing gown, I shrugged it on before sitting on the small loveseat near our fireplace. I had a book on the side table but couldn't bring myself to read. The words on the page would likely blur together, and I wouldn't be able to absorb them anyway; I'd end up re-reading the same paragraphs over and over.

With a sigh, I just gazed into the fireplace, watching the flames dance and cast shadows across the room.

* * *

After one, the door swung open and I startled. When I looked up, I saw the relief on his face for a second before he collapsed.

I ran to his side, quickly trying to figure out what was wrong.

There was a Death Eater mask hooked in the crook of his elbow, and his shirtsleeve was stuck to his forearm. When I touched it, he groaned and my fingers came away bloody.

"What do you need?" I asked, hoping he was conscious enough to reply. He didn't. Pulling my wand from my dressing gown pocket, I cried, " _Lumos!_ "

As I looked him over, I saw bruises and cuts, along with a few scorch marks. His hair was filthy and knotted. I shouldn't have agreed to stay hidden. I should have been there by his side.

"Harley!" I called, desperate for my personal house-elf, for anyone who could help me to care for him.

When she popped into the room, tears filled her over-large eyes.

"Help me get him into the bathroom," I said, even though I had my own magic.

"Mistress, you goes to the bathroom first. You gets the water ready for Master Lucius. Adds Dittany for healing!"

I nodded, grateful that she knew what I should do. Panic was clouding my brain.

Turning the tap on, I made sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold and then rushed to the cabinet, wordlessly summoning the Essence of Dittany. The bottle came with a dropper, and I filled it, slowly dripping the potion into the water and turning it a light shade of green.

"Good!" Harley said. "No more!"

She snapped her fingers and his clothes vanished. Averting her eyes, she moved to the other side of the room, and I levitated him into the tub, settling him down as gently as possible. When the water touched the angry skin of his forearm, he growled in pain.

"Out! Take the Mark out of the water!"

I reached in and grabbed his hand, accepting a towel from Harley. Leaning down, I gently blotted the Mark, trying to dry it. The towel came away bloody and the snake writhed every time it was touched.

"No use. He said it would take weeks to heal. Nothing to be done about it." When Lucius' eyes opened, he forced a smile. "I'm okay. It won't be like this all the time, I swear. It was just an initiation."

"What can I do?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Pain potion," he replied. "Wrap my arm in bandages—" Lucius was interrupted as a white bandage unfurled around his forearm. He looked at Harley. "Thank you."

She nodded and stepped back. I rose, my fingers still laced with his, and summoned the pain potion, uncorking it with one hand. I leaned down and said, "Open."

As I tipped it into his mouth, the relief was nearly instant, his eyes fluttering shut again. I washed the rest of his body, healing what I could, as he dozed in the bathtub. By the end, I was almost as soaked as he was.

When I levitated him out of the tub, I vanished the water from his skin and settled him into bed, grateful for my magic. Stripping my clothes off, I dried myself and climbed in beside him, snuggling into his side and trying to pretend that everything was going to be okay, that this wouldn't be a normal occurrence from here on out.

But I knew our lives were about to become unpredictable.

* * *

***********************************

**Lucius — March 1975**

***********************************

Four months.

I had been an indentured servant of a dark wizard for four months.

And my parents had left the country, 'retiring' to France. My father had offered me up on a plate in his stead. After I was Marked, I was unconscious for nearly two whole days while the magic settled into my skin, and the dreams I'd had were horrendous.

When I woke, Narcissa was nestled into my side, her gentle hands stroking my face, my hair, my chest. She looked exhausted, like she'd managed to stay awake the whole time I was asleep. Of course, that made me feel both guilty and grateful in equal measure.

For the past four months, she had been the only thing keeping me going. As I was expected to perform more and more horrific acts, my emotions grew closer and closer to the surface, threatening my cover and my sanity. While I wasn't a double agent, I was certainly conflicted about what the Death Eaters were doing and therefore always wearing a public mask.

Every time I walked through the doors of the Manor, I had to immediately go to one of the guest rooms, strip off my robes, and shower. Before I would let Narcissa even touch me, I had to wash away the day — or night. I didn't want her tainted by the dark magic that clung to my robes, my skin. She was still so innocent and untouched by this war, and I didn't want to be the one to bring her pain.

Usually, she'd ask me about my day, and my reply was always the same — _you don't really want to know what I've been doing_. And that was true. If she knew that I was hunting down families with Muggle-born members, she would likely hate me.

I also didn't want to tell her that I'd been quickly climbing the ranks. Even though I had reservations about what I was doing, I knew Narcissa would be safer if the Dark Lord valued me. And the sooner he valued me, the sooner I would come out of _fieldwork_. He was looking to buy Ministry influence, and I had the deep pockets and social connections that would allow me to infiltrate almost every department.

After a particularly grueling day, I removed my robes, banishing them to the laundry, and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water scald my skin. Leaning forwards, I rested my forehead against the tile and inhaled deep lungfuls of steam, trying to clear the smoke from them. Avery had released Fiendfyre on a building tonight, and it had taken the Dark Lord himself to put a stop to it. I'd left the scene covered in soot and ash, lucky to be alive.

Watching as the grey-tinged water circled the drain, I got lost in my own thoughts. So much so that I didn't even hear the bathroom door open. When Narcissa slid the glass door aside, I quickly turned towards her, ready to unleash a wandless spell.

"It's only me," she said, holding her hands up in surrender.

My eyes ran over her naked body, drinking in the sight of her. When I got back to her face, I could see she was looking at me with concern. Her gentle fingers traced a burn on my arm and I hissed.

"What happened, Lucius?"

I shook my head, gesturing that I didn't want to discuss it. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight. One of my hands settled on the small of her back, the other tangling in her hair and tilting her head back so I could kiss her — slowly and sweetly. I didn't want to have sex, but I still wanted to take comfort from her.

Backing her up against the shower wall, she squealed. "That's cold!"

Laughing against her lips, I pressed my palm against the tile and warmed it for her. When her hand started to work its way down my body, I stopped it.

"No," I whispered. "Not tonight. I just wanted to kiss you."

Narcissa looked at me, a question in her eyes since I was not one to usually spurn her advances.

"It's not you, darling. I just — I don't think I can tonight. It was a bad day," I explained, hoping she'd let it rest.

But, of course, she didn't.

"Talk to me," she said. "It works both ways. We both need to talk when there's something wrong."

I shook my head. "I appreciate that you want to be there for me, but I don't want to bring these things into the Manor."

"Lucius—"

"I love you," I murmured, leaning down to kiss her again. "I don't want you to think less of me. I've done horrible things."

"Because you have no choice," she answered. "I know that, you know that — hell, everyone knows that. You're doing what you have to do to protect us."

"When I'm home, I don't want to think about the awful things I'm doing out in the world. I just want to be with you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me — my lips, my cheeks, even the tip of my nose. "I won't argue about it tonight," she replied, her hands sliding up and down my back. "But you need someone to talk to. If it can't be me, then who?"

"I'm fine—"

"You're not fine." Her lips found my neck, her tongue tracing a small scar that hadn't healed all the way after the night I'd been Marked. "You're not going to be fine. No one living in this fucked up world is fine." Her head tilted back, her blue eyes focusing on me. "But we can help each other, get through all of this together."

Once again, I found myself thanking my lucky stars that Narcissa was my wife, that she understood me completely.

* * *

***********************************

**Narcissa — September 1975**

***********************************

I held a letter from my father in my hands, my eyes quickly scanning his words. Scoffing, I tossed it into the fireplace.

Yet another missive asking me why I wasn't yet pregnant.

Lucius and I had decided to wait. His position in the Dark Lord's inner circle was not yet cemented, and we didn't want to bring a child into an uncertain world. Honestly, I hoped that the Order of the Phoenix managed to recruit some stronger witches and wizards and formed an army to defeat Voldemort.

Rather than responding to my father's questions, I wrote him a lovely letter about the holiday Lucius and I were planning to take at Christmas since we'd not been able to go anywhere the previous year. I invited him and my mother to tea, knowing that they likely wouldn't accept.

At the end, I added a postscript, reminding my father that I was an adult and capable of making my own decisions, especially regarding bringing another human life into the world. I knew he wouldn't like it, but he had no control over me now; I was a married woman, and I knew that Lucius was in no rush to have another life to protect.

* * *

***********************************

**Lucius — April 1976**

***********************************

Nearly eighteen months of hard work had finally paid off.

Rather than moving all over the country wearing a mask and some awful robes, I found myself within the Ministry, working alongside the policymakers, influencing them when I could.

Using the Imperius Curse when my silver tongue didn't get me exactly what the Dark Lord wanted.

Bellatrix often commented that I was weak, that I should be taking a more active role in Muggle torture or Mudblood eradication, but the Dark Lord silenced her, reminding her that the war had to be fought on two fronts. We needed both quiet political movements and the fear-generating public attacks in order to win.

At the end — no matter which side won — I wanted to be able to maintain my standing. Doing work with less violence would likely save me from Azkaban, and I was more useful than most in the behind-the-scenes movements.

Another added benefit was that I was now home with Narcissa nearly every night, and nothing brought me more joy than spending our evenings together curled up on a sofa, books in hand. We'd sip on strong tea — Narcissa preferred it that way — or she'd have gin if I needed firewhisky.

Over time, I slowly let her in on some of the things I'd been doing in service to the Dark Lord. However, I knew she could tell that I kept others from her, sheltering her from the outside world whenever possible. The phrase 'talk to me' became somewhat of a theme between us.

And tonight was no different.

As I settled into my seat beside her, she tucked herself into my side.

"Lucius?"

I wrapped my arm around her small shoulders. "Yes, darling?"

"How long do you think this will go on for?" she asked quietly. "I can't stand the way things are now, and it just seems like nothing is changing."

My stomach twisted. "Things are changing, just not the way we'd prefer them to," I admitted. "The Ministry is becoming more and more corrupt every day. We're seeing less resistance from the Order. It's… concerning."

"And Hogwarts? Dumbledore?"

"From what I've been told," I began, knowing she needed to understand, "there are younger students — like your cousin Sirius, James Potter, Remus Lupin — who are staunchly against the Dark Lord, even as young as they are. Purebloods, half-bloods, Muggle-borns alike. The Dark Lord wants the Order quashed before that lot leaves school."

"They're children, Lucius!" she replied. "You can't honestly tell me he considers them a threat."

"He considers their way of thinking a threat. Sirius is from the House of Black, and he's aligning himself with Dumbledore. If Blacks, like Andromeda and Sirius, can be swayed, he doesn't consider anyone a sure supporter," I explained. "And your cousin and his friends are very vocal. I heard rumours that James Potter is even interested in courting a Muggle-born."

I didn't mention that I'd heard that from her youngest cousin, Regulus, who was acting as eyes and ears within Hogwarts.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord isn't thrilled that there are members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight looking to mix," she stated.

"Of course he's not, but he wasn't really counting on support from the Gryffindors, anyway.

"What can we do? I don't think I can live this way or build a family when—"

Cutting her off with a kiss, I squeezed her tight. "Darling, we're in our very early twenties. There is no rush."

But I saw the sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to keep putting our lives on hold, waiting for the war to come to an end.

The guilt I felt wasn't unexpected, but it hurt nonetheless. All I wanted to do was make her happy and keep her safe from harm. At the moment, I felt like I was only succeeding on one count.


	5. Chapter 5

*********************************

**Narcissa — October 1976**

*********************************

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lucius asked, concern lacing his voice.

I nodded and reassured him with a kiss. "It's only four days, Lucius. I'm going to stay in the Manor. At the most, I'll host my parents and aunt and uncle for tea. You need to stay safe and focus on whatever it is he has you doing."

"Keep everything warded. There are some very bad people who know that I'm going to be away," he responded.

"I promise I will keep the wards up," I told him. "Go. You know you can't be late."

The Dark Lord didn't accept tardiness, not even from his inner circle.

With a sigh, he released me and stepped towards the Floo. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "I love you, Narcissa."

"I love you, too. Now go."

As soon as he'd vanished, I moved to my private sitting room, taking out the letter I'd been meaning to send for months.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_I hope this missive finds you, Ted, and Nymphadora well. I know it's been quite some time since we've corresponded, but I'm afraid that can't be helped. I haven't been able to take the chance that you'd respond to a letter when any of Lucius' associates are calling on the Manor. Just know that you, and your family, are constantly in my thoughts._

_This war is weighing on me, though I'm sure I worry less than you do. I spend most of my days inside Malfoy Manor, entertaining Mother and Father and occasionally the vapid pureblood wives of Lucius' friends, not using my brain for anything significant. I've read several thousand books at this point, but it's never anything varied. They're all magical, all pureblood-approved reading._

_Honestly, I'm bored, lonely, and growing a bit depressed. I thought that I'd be able to start a family, host fundraisers, do some good in the world. Instead, I get to play hostess to Death Eaters. Or, on the occasion that a full gathering is held at the Manor, I get to be hidden away. I'm fairly certain Lucius has told the Dark Lord that I'm 'delicate' or something like that._

_Do you know what Sirius and his friends are up to at Hogwarts? Lucius has told me that the Dark Lord considers the younger members of our generation to be a threat to his reign. It doesn't make sense, in my opinion, for him to be frightened of children, but I suppose children will have to stand when adults cannot. Or will not._

_In truth, I didn't think the war would go on this long. Every single day since Lucius was Marked, I've wished that we took your offer. I want to see you again, meet my niece, and be free of this gilded cage I seem to be in. Lucius thinks he's protecting me, but really, I should be protecting myself._

_I've resolved to start studying, both offensive and defensive magic. The Manor is large enough that I can find privacy somewhere, and I'm sure every single witch and wizard that's lived here has kept their own little secrets._

_I am here in the Manor, alone, for several days. Please reply if you can and send me a picture of Nymphadora. I'd love to see how much she's grown._

_Narcissa_

For two days, I spent all my waking hours in the library, pulling tomes from the shelves and taking copious amounts of notes on defensive spells while I waited for Andromeda's response. I had passed my Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT with an Exceeds Expectations, but two years had already passed. I hadn't practised at all.

The portraits watched me, likely wondering why my behaviour resembled that of a student cramming for end of year exams, but I made sure to shield my area so they couldn't see exactly what I was studying. I didn't know if they reported to Lucius or Abraxas, or were simply bored and curious. Either way, I didn't want to take the chance.

I knew I should tell Lucius that I was studying and preparing to fight if I needed to, but I simply couldn't. He would worry and he already carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. While lying by omission wasn't exactly the right thing to do, it was necessary in this case.

If I wasn't studying, I was in my sitting room, drinking copious amounts of strong tea to keep myself awake. With Lucius gone, I wasn't sleeping well. Over the past two years, I'd grown accustomed to drifting off in his arms, feeling warm and safe and settled. But when I was alone, I struggled to fall asleep and I woke several times throughout the night, my heart racing.

Needless to say, I felt exhausted around the clock.

When I woke on the third day, I had a letter from Andromeda.

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_I was so happy to receive your letter. Honestly, I was beginning to think I'd never hear from you again, and I was hesitant to send anything to the Manor. I'm not sure how Lucius feels about us corresponding._

_I'm enclosing a picture of Nymphadora. She's favouring Ted more and more each day, though I don't know how much of that is controlled by her. In the photo, you'll see her hair shift colours. I swear, she changes it several hundred times a day. It does my head in._

_Now onto more serious topics._

_Cissy, if you and Lucius want to start a family, you should just do it. There is never going to be a right time to start trying for a baby, and who knows how long this war will continue on. Don't let anyone pressure you into getting pregnant, but don't wait just because you're scared. Having a baby is always terrifying, and you're never truly prepared. It doesn't matter how many books you read or other women you talk to._

_As for our cousin and his friends, they are staunchly against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm certain they will join the Order of the Phoenix as soon as they are of age and out of Hogwarts. I know Dumbledore has certainly made Defense Against the Dark Arts a much more rigorous class than it used to be._

_While I'm grateful that Lucius is looking after you, I think it's definitely smart for you to know how to look after yourself. You never know when you could find yourself alone with someone who would do you harm, especially if the Death Eaters are coming to the Manor. I do wish that you had taken my offer, as well. I may not be safe from attack, but I'm also not in contact with the dark side on a regular basis._

_Just know that I am here if — Merlin forbid — something happens to Lucius. Don't stay in that Manor alone. Come to me, Narcissa._

_Love, Andromeda_

My sister's kindness filled me with warmth, even as her words made me shiver. I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Lucius.

* * *

*********************************

**Lucius — September 1977**

*********************************

I decided to whisk Narcissa away to our home in France for a few days. An escape from our lives in England seemed perfect right now and neither of us were up to dealing with our families constant pressure about starting a family.

On the first morning, I woke facing my wife, her features peaceful in sleep. She looked like an angel with her long blonde hair framing her head, long eyelashes tickling her soft skin. Her full, pouty lips were open slightly and the most adorable little squeak was coming from her.

Smiling widely, I reached across and brushed some of her hair over one shoulder, my fingers trailing down the side of her face. She moaned softly, her eyes opening slowly.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Lucius." The smile she gifted me with melted my heart. My Narcissa was so beautiful, so striking to look at, she took my breath away. Especially seeing her like this; not having to put on any airs or graces in company. She could be herself when it was just the two of us.

"I thought we could have breakfast in bed this morning," I told her, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Really?"

I knew she was shocked by my idea. I wasn't the sort of wizard who indulged in this sort of frivolous behaviour; breakfast should be eaten in a dining room with proper china and cutlery, but I didn't want any part of our lives at home to encroach on our time here. Honestly… I felt like doing something different, and breakfast in bed was certainly different.

Without answering her, I called for one of the elves to fetch us tea and food. The little creature looked stunned at my request for a moment before he rallied and popped off to fulfil my demand.

Narcissa rose from the bed to relieve herself in the en-suite bathroom, chuckling as she went, shaking her head. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she jovially called over her shoulder as she closed the door.

By the time she had returned, I was sitting up against the ornate headboard, a tray containing our breakfast across my lap. Slipping in beside me, she kissed my cheek before reaching for the cup of tea I had prepared for her.

"Do you know? I don't think I've ever done this before."

"Me neither," I answered her, handing over a small plate with a slice of buttered toast on it.

We sat in companionable silence eating our toast and drinking tea before Narcissa suggested we go and visit Wizarding Paris.

"Do you mind if we stay here? We get to spend so little time together at home that I just wanted to be with you."

She smiled widely at my suggestion. "That sounds so much better, Lucius."

Once I'd called the elf to collect our breakfast things, I laid my wife back onto the mattress and spent the rest of the morning showing her physically just how much I loved and needed her.

We spent the next few days wandering around the expansive gardens, reading together quietly on the terrace and indulging in the fine French food and wine provided by the villa's house-elves. It felt nice and almost normal to be doing this, without all the other shite that was going on back at home.

Regardless of what the future held and what decisions we made, I knew that I could never lose this with Narcissa. We had to carve out time for each other no matter what…

I'd be lost without her.

* * *

*********************************

**Narcissa — May 1978**

*********************************

Lucius had asked if I could accompany him for an afternoon walk around the Manor gardens, so we were wandering around the freshly blooming roses. My husband was unusually quiet, so I waited until he was ready to talk. I knew not to push him when he clearly had something on his mind.

Guiding me around to the fountain, we sat together on one of the stone benches overlooking the roses.

"I wanted to speak with you," he started.

"I gathered as much, my love. What's weighing on your mind?"

He sat proudly, his cane leaning against his right leg as he turned to face me.

"I've been thinking about our decision to hold off on starting a family."

That wasn't what I had been expecting to hear. We'd decided when we married that we would wait to try for a baby, especially with the Dark Lord in our lives. It wouldn't be prudent to have a tiny human who depended on us for everything when we had to give that megalomaniac our full attention. Voldemort wouldn't care that I had a nursing baby if _he_ needed me to do something for him, so Lucius wanting to talk about this now had me worried.

"Okay," I answered dubiously.

"We aren't getting any younger, Cissa."

"We're not exactly over the hill yet, darling."

He laughed at my comment.

"Right you are, but… I want to be able to enjoy my child while I'm still young enough to."

"But what about—"

"And what if he gets what he wants one day and the Wizarding World as we know it is ruled by him? Do we never have children then?"

The tone of his voice caught me off guard. Personally, I wouldn't want to raise a rabid animal in a world where _he_ reigned. But those thoughts were irrelevant. I was married. For better or worse. I had a husband whom I loved with every fibre of my being and I knew I would never refuse him anything. I'd die for him, just as I knew he'd do the same for me. So much was going on — so much stress, so much darkness. Perhaps we needed some light in our lives, to keep us sane. I was just so scared.

But then I remembered Andromeda's letter. She'd told me there would never be a _right_ time and that we shouldn't hold off if we wanted a family...

"I… I…" I sighed loudly at his words. He was right, of course, but the thought of bringing an innocent child into this world was terrifying.

"I know you're nervous, Narcissa, especially given the state of things, but I really want us to start a family."

"Are you being pressured, Lucius? Is Abraxas telling you that you have to produce the next Malfoy heir?"

"No, he's not. This is my decision. I just want something that feels… well… normal. We are married, the next logical step would be children. I want to make babies with you. I know things are not good right now and I can't see where this is going to end and…"

He was rambling. My Lucius never rambled; his thoughts were usually organised. Placing my hand over one of his, I squeezed gently, bringing his attention back to me.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. If this is something I can do to make your life a bit better, then let's do it. I've always wanted children with you, Lucius. I just wanted the Dark Lord out of our lives before we tried. But you're right, he may never be gone and we've waited long enough." I smiled gently at my husband, watching my words sink in as he realised this wasn't going to turn into an argument.

"I love you, Narcissa."

"I love you too, Lucius. I'll throw the rest of my monthly potion away and we can start trying immediately, if you'd like."

"Immediately? You mean, right now?" He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously in my direction, making me giggle like a silly schoolgirl.

"Now sounds like a perfect time to waste an afternoon." I grinned.

Lucius stood, taking hold of my hands and pulling me up with him. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he Disapparated us to our bed chambers, where we did indeed waste an afternoon trying to produce the next Malfoy heir.

* * *

*********************************

**Lucius — December 1979**

*********************************

I was on my way through the Manor to meet Narcissa. She had requested my company for a late brunch, and I was wondering why she had asked for me. Normally she would take lunch with one of the other society wives — their husbands, a part of the brethren we called Death Eaters — but today she had specifically asked to see me.

The last six months had been hard on my wife. We'd gotten pregnant but unfortunately the powers that be decided it wasn't our time yet and she'd lost our child five weeks into her pregnancy.

Narcissa had been inconsolable in the weeks that followed but recently she'd seemed to be back to her happy self. Well, as happy as she could be living under the dictatorship of a mad man and a husband who was, for all intents and purposes, said mad man's right hand man. I was sure the stress she was under had contributed to our child's demise and I constantly had a sick, guilty feeling that lingered in the pit of my stomach.

I neared her beloved sunroom, the smell of Jasmine tea and fresh baked scones wafting through the open door. Walking into the room I took in the vision that was my wife. Her silky blonde hair fell straight down her back and the emerald green robes she wore complemented her skin tone. As she turned to face me, the most dazzling smile lit her delicate features.

"Lucius, darling," she cooed, walking from the table in front of the floor to ceiling glass windows on the far side of the room.

"Narcissa, my love. You look as ravishing as ever." I placed a light kiss to her cheek once she was standing in front of me. "What do I owe the pleasure of being invited to brunch with you this afternoon, my darling?"

Tucking her hand into the crook of my elbow, I guided her back towards the table, pulling out her chair for her.

She began to serve tea as I took my seat opposite. Accepting the cup and saucer she held out to me, I took a sip, waiting for her to answer.

"Well, I have some news to share."

"Do tell then, my dear." I was wondering what it was, what news _she_ could possibly have for me. As far as I knew she hadn't been out of the Manor in two weeks and it had been a little longer than that since she'd had anyone over for brunch. She hadn't felt up to visitors after the miscarriage and was only just beginning to restart her social life, albeit very slowly. My wife wasn't one to tolerate pitying sympathy from any of her friends. As she'd told me numerous times… those vapid airheads she called friends, she _actually_ simply tolerated being around because of who their husbands were. If I were never a part of the Dark Lord's regime, then she would never socialise with women like that.

My Narcissa was smart. Too bloody smart for her own good on occasion and, while I was no blubbering idiot myself, sometimes I found it hard to keep up with her quick thoughts and the subject matters she wished to discuss. It was why I was always grateful when Severus visited. He and Narcissa had a close friendship and could talk any subject for hours, especially if it involved Potions or Alchemy.

Pulling my mind from that train of thought I looked across the table at her. She had a smile on her face, her eyes bright and skin glowing. Obviously good news then.

"I had Healer Taylor here yesterday."

"Why?" I asked, a little shocked. What need did Narcissa have for the family Healer to be visiting?

"Don't panic, Lucius. I told you it was good news." She smiled wider as my heart started beating rapidly in my chest.

"I'm pregnant." I stopped breathing, my eyes wide, and mouth gaping like a fish — very undignified for a Malfoy.

"Do close your mouth, dear. It's unbecoming for a Malfoy." She snickered as she continued to watch me try and find my bearings.

"Pre-pregnant?" I stuttered.

"Yes, dear. Healer Taylor says I'm about ten weeks along and he's doing fine."

Ten weeks? We'd lost our first baby at five weeks so this was at least something positive I could attach to.

"The Healer says everything is going well and she doesn't foresee anything going wrong… this time." Her face took on a sad look, her voice wistful as she completed that sentence. "Are you happy, Lucius?"

"Happy?" Was she kidding? "Narcissa, my darling." I stood and made my way around to her, pulling her up from her seat and wrapping my arms around her slim waist. "I'm overjoyed. This was possibly the best news I could have received." I bent to kiss her, my wife, the mother of my child. I would do _anything_ for this woman and the life she carried inside her.

"And the Healer is happy with everything?"

"She is. She has given me some vitamin potions to take and told me what to do and what not to do. But I feel fine and I'm excited and… and..."

"And what?" I asked, tightening my hold on her as she nuzzled my neck.

"I am all of those things but… I guess I'm nervous as well. So many things could go—"

"Don't say it, Narcissa. Don't even think it. Nothing is going to go wrong this time. I'll make sure you are well cared for."

She relaxed in my hold. I'd always been able to calm her down and set her worries aside, truly grateful that she trusted me enough with her feelings and her love.

We stayed embracing each other until my head suddenly snapped up, moving back from her until only our hands were linked, stretched out in front of us.

"You said 'he's doing fine'. Do you… are we… is it…?"

"Do try to use your words more eloquently, Lucius dear."

"Yes, quite." I smiled at her. "You said 'he'. So does that mean you are carrying a boy?"

Her accompanying smile could have lit the whole of the Manor, it was that bright, before she confirmed my question.

"We are. And I've already thought of a name."

"Have you now?" I asked, pulling her into me again.

"How do you feel about the name Draco?"


	6. Chapter 6

*********************************

**Narcissa — 5th June, 1980**

*********************************

The pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I was sure my insides were being ripped apart as I tried my hardest not to scream.

Healer Taylor was encouraging me to push. Push with everything I had so my son could be born. I did as instructed, pushing down with such force I didn't recognise as coming from me. The pain was excruciating and then… nothing. The pain stopped and I heard the tiniest wail come from between my legs before a mediwitch scooped up my son to check everything was alright.

I flopped — very undignified — back against my pillows, a wave of exhaustion and elation passing through me. Looking at the mess the staff were cleaning, I was supremely relieved that husbands were not allowed inside the delivery suite. I was sure Lucius would never have touched me again if he'd seen it.

Being pulled from my thoughts, Healer Taylor made her way towards me, a squirming blue bundle wrapped in her arms.

"Here you are, Mrs Malfoy. Meet your son." She spoke quietly, waiting for me to sit myself up a little so I could take my baby in my arms for the first time. "I'll give you two a couple of minutes to get acquainted before I send Mr Malfoy in."

"Thank you," I whispered, my eyes looking down upon my newborn son. The rush of love that flooded my very being surprised me. I had been told there was nothing like a mother's love and now I understood the feeling. I knew in that instant, staring down at the most angelic little face I'd ever seen that I would do _anything_ to protect him. Anything to keep him safe. His happiness had now become my main focal point and I knew there would be _nothing_ I wouldn't do to ensure his protection and happiness.

His eyes opened slowly… grey, just like his fathers. A few wisps of fine blond hair adorned the top of his head and I knew he'd be the spitting image of Lucius.

"Hello, Draco," I whispered, my finger trailing down his tiny cheek. "I'm your mummy and I'm going to make sure you're loved and protected." I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears with pure love for, and utter devotion to, this tiny creature I held in my arms.

A quiet knock on the door made me look up. Lucius entered, his eyes on mine, and I could feel the smile spread across my face.

"Lucius, my love. Come and meet your son."

His eyes drifted from mine down my arms to the baby boy nestled within them. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled the soft, blue blanket back from his son's face. I watched the awe and fascination across his face as he took in his son and heir for the first time.

"He's perfect," he croaked, swallowing deeply. Meeting my gaze he whispered, "I'm so very proud of you, my darling. You did wonderfully. And look what you've given us." His eyes drifted back down, his hand reaching to cradle the baby's head.

"Lucius?" He looked up sharply, noticing the tone of my voice.

"Yes?"

I swallowed, my palms beginning to sweat slightly as my nerves kicked in at what I was about to say.

"We can't continue to follow him." The words were out and, from the look upon my husband's face, he knew exactly what I meant. "Now Draco is here, we can't allow any harm to come to him, and following the Dark Lord is only going to lead us down a very dark path. A path I'm unsure we'll be able to return from."

He looked at me, his grey gaze penetrating my own, looking deep into my eyes to find the truth of my words. Gazing down at Draco for a moment and then back to me, he whispered, "I agree. You and Draco will _always_ be the most important things in my life and I'll do whatever I must to keep you both safe."

* * *

*********************************

**Lucius — July 1981**

*********************************

"Hr Armstrong, hvis du vil underskrive her, her og her, vil transaktionen være gennemført."

_Mr Armstrong, if you'd like to sign here, here, and here, the transaction will be complete._

"Sikkert, mange tak for din hjælp," I replied in flawless Danish, thanking him and looking down to sign my false name with the Muggle pen.

I had practised over and over until my signature was satisfactory and the small plastic tube felt comfortable in my hand. There were a lot of Muggle devices I'd have to get used to, a pen being way down the list.

After we said our goodbyes, I walked out of the offices of 'Dirnt og Cool ejendomsmæglere', the small estate agency that had just sold me a small cottage in the Danish town of Billund.

Our plan was simple; Narcissa, Draco, and I were escaping.

* * *

*********************************

**Lucius — October 1981**

*********************************

I looked around my study and sighed heavily. It was nearly Halloween and the aroma of Rosie's pumpkin pasties was wafting through the corridors, reminding me of happier times here, when my mother and I would celebrate the holiday with far too much sugar.

A soft knock at the door brought my attention to my wife, my heart still skipping a beat every time I looked at her. Nine years together and she still had the ability to render me speechless.

"You're staring, Lucius," she remarked, walking into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"There are times when I look at you and I find it hard to believe you are truly mine," I replied quietly. "I'm terrified that I'll wake up one day and discover I'm in an arranged marriage with Violetta Bulstrode… or worse… your sister."

"Oh, that reminds me," Narcissa said, stepping into my embrace. "Violetta's brother and his wife had a baby girl, Millicent."

"Merlin, I don't care about that right now," I murmured into her hair. "I just want to hold you."

"Talk to me," she whispered. "Don't keep everything bottled up, Lucius."

I nodded, stepping back and waving a hand to lock and ward the room. Guiding Narcissa to join me on the couch in front of the fireplace, I sat down beside her.

"Okay. The cottage in Billund is stocked and ready for us. Rosie has been travelling back and forth so I don't have to. I can't risk being missed."

"Where would we be without our house-elves?" Narcissa commented.

"Truly lost, that's for sure," I agreed. "They have been invaluable these past few years."

"They'll be safe, won't they?"

"I'll do everything in my power to protect them, Narcissa. They're part of this family."

"I worry about the elves," she continued. "I've seen how they're treated in other pureblood families. I can't bear the thought of—"

"They'll be alright, I promise, my love."

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her tender lips. Merlin, I loved this woman.

"What else, Lucius?"

"Well, I've managed to secure enough Galleons to last us for a year or so, if we're careful. With the vaults at Gringotts all under surveillance, I can't risk going near ours. All I've been able to do is take a small percentage of the monies donated to the cause each week. It's not enough but—"

Narcissa placed her hand over mine. "It is enough, Lucius. We'll manage."

Her expression was one of optimism and, to be honest, that surprised me. My wife was strong… fearless. Truth be told, she was my strength. Even at times when I should have been hers.

"What are you not telling me, darling?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I've been busy making plans of my own," she admitted, biting her lip, making my cock twitch at the sight. Unfortunately, now was not the time for that.

"And?"

"And… I've invested in a bookshop, just outside Billund. It's called 'Et Nyt Kapitel', A New Chapter. I'm going to work, Lucius. Make money, support us while we find our feet. You're doing everything to keep Draco and me safe. It's time you let me take care of you."

I didn't think I could love my wife more.

"We'll go after Halloween," I said, blinking away tears. Her words had brought my emotions to the surface and I was not afraid to show Narcissa just how much I was touched by her strength and comfort. "By early November, we'll be safe. Safe and far away."

* * *

*********************************

**Narcissa — 31st October 1981**

*********************************

I was pacing across the floor of our main sitting room, trying to soothe a wriggling Draco in my arms, and waiting for Lucius to come back. The Death Eaters had been called away late in the afternoon following a summons from the Dark Lord.

Something bad was happening. Severus hadn't been to visit for weeks, not even to see his godson, and from what Lucius had said, things were escalating with Voldemort's continued rise to power. I wasn't sure of all the details, preferring to spend my time with my infant son rather than attend meetings that were being held in my dining room once a week.

"Shh… Shh," I cooed to Draco. His teeth were coming through and making him miserable.

"Muma," he cried against my neck where his little head was placed. I continued to soothe him, rubbing my hand up and down his back.

A few minutes later a crack of Apparition made me jump. The only people who could Apparate in and out of the Manor were Malfoy family members so I knew it was Lucius who had arrived as his parents were away.

I continued to pace, sure I was wearing a hole into the expensive Persian rug under my feet. The door opened and Lucius walked in, looking more than a little dishevelled.

"Narcissa," he breathed in relief, his shoulders sagging slightly. Making his way over to me he curled his arms around Draco and me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"It's over." His lips vibrated against my head with his words.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, stepping back from his embrace to look at his face.

"The Dark Lord is dead. He…" Lucius stepped away, sitting down in one of the wingback chairs facing the fire. I took a seat on the sofa closest to him, arranging Draco — who had finally fallen asleep on my lap — before asking my husband to explain himself.

"I'm not quite sure of the finer details, love. I need to speak to Severus. What I do know is that Voldemort found out where Lily and James Potter were. They're both dead."

I gasped in shock. I wasn't close to the Potters or any of their friends — including my own cousin, Sirius, but to find out the new parents were dead was horrifying.

"H-How?" I stuttered.

"I know it was Voldemort who killed them, I'm unsure of the reason why. Apparently there was some kind of Prophecy that Snape found out about, but Narcissa…" Lucius looked troubled, so I stood up, placing Draco into his arms while I fetched him a tumbler of firewhisky.

Swapping our baby for the glass, I retook my seat and waited for the amber liquid to calm my clearly distraught husband. After a few sips he turned to look at me.

"He was going after their baby, Narcissa. Baby Harry. That's who Voldemort wanted to kill tonight."

"Oh Merlin, Lucius. Tell me he didn't succeed."

"He did not. Again, I'm unaware of the finer details but I know Dumbledore has the boy now."

I blew a breath out hearing this. How could _anyone_ want to kill a baby? It was unfathomable. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms and my heart clenched. How could anyone want to harm something so precious and innocent, no matter what the situation was?

"Well, that's one thing I suppose." I'd never been a great fan of Albus Dumbledore either. I always swore that man should have been a Slytherin with how sly and sneaky he could be, but he would make sure little Harry was well cared for.

The silence lingered in the vast room. Both of us lost with our own thoughts. Eventually, Lucius sighed before turning to me again.

"This is good news, Narcissa. The Dark Lord is dead. I don't quite believe this is the last we'll ever see of the sick bastard, but for now… we're free."

I let his words sink in. The Dark Lord was dead. We were safe. Draco was safe!

"Does this mean we won't have to run?" As soon as the question was out of my mouth I thought I was being a little stupid. He'd just told me the Dark Lord was dead. That meant we _didn't_ need to run anymore. But what about the rest of the Death Eaters? Would Aurors be rounding them up? What about Lucius? Would they come for him? And Bellatrix… my mad sister was surely still at large.

"I'm not sure right now, Narcissa. I'm sure the DMLE will be knocking on the door first thing. I don't know what's going to happen, love. I'm keeping the cottage in Denmark as an option. I think it wise that we have a safe house to run to, if needed."

I nodded my acquiescence at him. He was right. Everything was too up in the air right now. Keeping our place in Billund was wise.

"What did you mean about not being the last we've seen of him?" I pondered aloud, remembering what Lucius had said.

He looked at me, his brow furrowed, probably thinking how best to answer without scaring me.

"There have been rumours."

I swallowed heavily, sure that what I was about to be told would scare me half to death.

"About?" I asked tentatively.

"Horcruxes."

"Hor…" My eyes widened in shock. _No! He didn't!_ He couldn't possibly have gone that far. "Please tell me that's just a rumour, Lucius. The truth of it would be too horrifying to contemplate."

"Apparently he did make some. If that's true…" Lucius stopped to take a large gulp of the whisky I had got for him. He ran a hand through his messy hair. " _If_ it's true, what I know about Horcruxes — which is not a lot — means that should he ever find someone who could complete the spell to bring him back, then he _could_ return."

I was right. It _was_ all too horrifying to think about.

"Do you think…"

"Knowing what I do of _him?_ Then, yes, I do believe he's got some somewhere. Probably hidden in different places. He definitely would have created more than one. He'd want to have the insurance of having more than one, in case anything happened to them."

"Merlin! Lucius. What do we do?"

"Nothing," he answered immediately. "If anyone says anything, then act like I haven't told you a thing, do you understand?" His tone brokered no room for an argument.

"Of course," I replied.

We both sat quietly once more, trying to comprehend what had happened. I was sure the coming weeks would be difficult but, if it meant we didn't have to live under the rule of that megalomaniac, then I could deal with Aurors and court cases and whatever else might happen. We were safe. My son could now grow up in a happy, loving environment without evil trying to creep in.

_For now, at least._

* * *

*********************************

**Narcissa — December 1981**

*********************************

The day I'd been dreading had finally arrived. As soon as I felt Lucius shift and rise from the bed, I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering if this would be the last time we woke up together.

Rather than heading for the en-suite bathroom like he normally would, he left the room, and I started to wonder where he was going. Forcing myself to move, I rolled out of bed and wrapped a dressing gown around myself, sliding my feet into slippers. As I moved through the corridor, I saw no lights on, though Draco's bedroom door was slightly ajar.

I peeked in and saw Lucius standing beside our son's cot, his hand smoothing over the stick-straight Malfoy blond hair.

"I hope this doesn't happen, but if it does, I need you to be strong, Draco," he murmured. "You will hear things and I just need you to know that I did everything to keep your mother safe and to bring you into this world. If I'm not around, she will need someone to love her as much as I do. That will be you, my son."

As I watched Lucius say a private goodbye to Draco, tears filled my eyes and I debated stepping away. But I couldn't.

"I love you, so much more than you will ever know," he continued. "And I'm going to explain all of this in a letter, so don't worry about forgetting. I'll ask your mother to give it to you when you turn eleven, along with your Hogwarts letter. Be better than I was. Be kind to everyone, even the Muggle-borns and the Weasleys."

Unable to help it, I chuckled, and Lucius turned towards me.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said quietly. "I just needed some time…"

"I can go," I replied. "Take all the time you want with him."

He nodded, focusing his attention back on Draco. I forced myself to walk back to our bedroom, continuing even when I thought I heard a stifled sob coming from Lucius.

My heart was breaking at the thought of losing him, but I was trying to be strong this morning. I wanted to send him off properly, give him all of my love and support since his hearing was closed to the public and he'd asked me not to go.

Removing the dressing gown and slippers, I debated defying him, going into the bathroom and starting to get ready for the day. But he'd been adamant that I shouldn't do that.

I took a deep breath and slipped my nightgown off, as well. Moving between the cooled sheets, I laid there, completely bare and waiting for him. We'd made love last night, but it hadn't been enough. I wanted more — needed more — and I knew he would, too.

When he finally returned, he took off his pyjama trousers and joined me, surprised to find me ready for him. His hand snaked between my thighs, teasing and testing me as he kissed me breathless. My heart was pounding in my chest and tears were welling in my eyes. I squeezed them shut and felt the tears trickle down my cheeks, rolling down towards my neck, my ear.

"No," Lucius said, his voice hoarse. "Don't think about it. Just focus on right now."

His tongue traced the path the tears had taken and I rolled to my side, hooking my leg over his hip. He hitched it higher, pulling me closer. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed it against my centre and I bucked forward, wanting him to slip inside.

"I love you." His voice filled my ears and his eyes were locked on mine as he entered me. "I've been lucky enough to love you for almost ten years, Narcissa."

Surging forward, I kissed him hard, pouring both my fear and my love into it.

Lucius pulled back and he moved his hips, thrusting in and out of me. "I wish we had more time—"

I cut him off, forcing him to roll onto his back. As I moved over him, sliding back down his length, he watched me. With a wave of his hand, he opened the curtains and let the soft morning light in, gently illuminating our bed. He drank in every inch of me, his gaze setting my nerves alight and his hands giving me goosebumps.

Leaning forward, grinding myself against him, I said, "I love you, Lucius. Always."

His fingers slipped between us and rubbed at my clit.

"Please, Narcissa," he begged. "Let go. Let me feel you one more time."

I sat up straighter, my hands moving to my breasts and squeezing as my hips rocked. Before long, I was crying out, coming apart on top of him. He took the opportunity to flip us but, much to my surprise, I felt him pull out of me. He moved down my body and started devouring me, his tongue laving over my still-throbbing clit.

"Oh!" I shouted when he sucked, my hips bucking up towards his face. "Oh, don't stop!"

And he didn't. He continued until my thighs were shaking and my core was clenching and unclenching.

Tugging at his hair, I pulled him back up, positioning his hips between my thighs.

"Darling, I'm so sorry," he said, moving slowly, his hands finding mine and clasping them, pressing them into the mattress above my head. "I'm so sorry. I never should've—"

Shaking my head, I looked into his eyes. "We thought it was for the best," I murmured. "Just love me, Lucius. Please."

He leaned down, capturing my lips, and continued to rock against me. Every stroke was filled with meaning, every kiss overflowing with love and desire. With every moan and sigh, I told him I loved him, that I would always love him.

When he came, he was nearly shaking with exertion; he'd held out for so long, determined to please me as many times as possible. I kissed his cheeks, ran my hands up and down his spine, grabbed his arse. Memorising every inch of him seemed like the most important thing until Rosie Apparated into our bedroom, her eyes shielded.

"Master Draco is awake," she squeaked. "I can feeds him breakfast if Master and Mistress prefer—"

"No, that's fine, Rosie," Lucius said, rising up on his elbows and rolling off of me.

His absence immediately filled me with dread. My chest tightened and I couldn't breathe properly. Until he'd moved, I hadn't realised his weight — his presence — had been anchoring me.

"I—" A choked sob escaped me. "Rosie, please, that would be good—"

Lucius looked down at me, concerned. I never let Draco out of my sight if I could help it. Of course, he understood and didn't contradict me. When I heard the crack of Rosie's departure, I let the dam inside of me burst.

"Narcissa." Gathering me into his arms, Lucius tried to hold himself together. "Darling, please don't. We knew this was coming. Draco needs you to be strong."

"I c-can't. Not today."

His hand smoothed over my hair, pushing it back. "Every day, my love. You need to be strong for him every single day. If I'm not here—"

"Stop," I cried. "Lucius, you need to come home. Tell them whatever they want to know. Tell them everything and be honest."

"Do you know how dangerous that would be?" he asked, continuing to soothe me. "If he rises again, we would be killed. He would come for Draco. It's better for me to keep my silence and end up in Azkaban."

Every emotion known to wizard-kind flowed through me.

"I don't want to be without you," I said, my voice cracking. "I need you. _We_ need you."

"You are stronger than you know." He dropped a kiss on my lips. "I will be fine—"

"You will not be fine! You will be in _Azkaban_. With Dementors. And Draco will grow up without his father."

Lucius pulled away, recoiling like I had slapped him and forcing me to sit on my own . "I know that, Narcissa. What choice do I have?"

"We should have run. Everything was already prepared—"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. They would have found us, and you and Draco deserve more than a life on the run."

"But you said we should keep the house in Billund in case this happened, Lucius!"

"I don't want you to have to hide away. How would Draco go to Hogwarts? And how would we explain to him why he couldn't? It's not fair to him, and it's not fair to you."

Before I could answer, he rose from the bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I love you, Narcissa, but I should pay for the things I've done. I made the choice to stay here after we got married. I knew what would happen if the war ended and I was on the wrong side."

With that, he closed the door and shut me out.

* * *

After Lucius disappeared into the bathroom, I mentally berated myself for ruining the sweet goodbye we'd been having.

But I didn't want there to be a goodbye at all.

I dressed for the day and headed down to the dining room where Rosie was feeding Draco bits of pear and toast. I'd regained my composure, though I didn't know for how long. When my son saw me, he smiled brightly and waved.

"Mumma!"

_Draco needs you to be strong._

When I reached his side, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Good morning, little dragon."

Taking my usual seat, I reached for the teapot, knowing it would be brewed exactly the way I liked it. Rosie and Harley knew my preferences better than nearly anyone in the world.

Chattering away, Draco continued his breakfast. As the minutes dragged on, I debated going back upstairs to apologise for the way I'd acted. I didn't want to leave things with Lucius on a bad note before he went to the Ministry.

Before I had the chance to, our Floo activated and three Aurors stepped through, ready to transport him.

"You're nearly two hours early," I remarked, my hands settling on my hips.

They sneered at me.

"Where's your husband?"

Hearing the commotion, Lucius came down the stairs, dressed in his traditional wizarding robes. My lip quivered.

"No need to hassle my wife, gentlemen," he said, false bravado on his face. "I'm ready when you are."

Running to him, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. "Lucius, please—"

"That's enough," one of the Aurors said, interrupting us. "We're on a tight schedule. He's not the only Death Eater being tried today."

A chill ran through me.

"Narcissa, remember what I said earlier," Lucius stated. "I've left everything you need with my solicitor. He'll be coming by afterwards."

The Aurors put magical restraints around his wrists and ankles, trussing him up like he wasn't going to the Ministry willingly. It broke my heart even more; he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

As he stepped into the Floo, his composure cracked and he said, "I'll always love you, Narcissa Black."

Before I could correct him — tell him that I was, and always would be, Narcissa Malfoy — he was gone.

* * *

The hours ticked on and on, the day never-ending. I swore the clocks were broken, that time stopped as soon as Lucius left the Manor.

I waited for the solicitor to step through the Floo, bracing myself for the announcement that Lucius had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss or life in Azkaban. Most Death Eaters had been spared the Kiss, but my mind jumped to worst-case scenarios.

Honestly, I wasn't even sure if that was a worst case — it had to be preferable to spending the rest of one's life in the presence of the Dementors.

When the clock struck five, I started to pace, wringing my hands as I moved back and forth across the room.

At six, I collapsed onto the settee.

By seven, I was nearly hyperventilating.

I hadn't eaten all day and felt completely sick to my stomach. Even the house-elves were worried, their large eyes shining with unshed tears at the thought of their master being dragged away to that hellhole.

Desperate to pass the time and keep myself occupied, I walked towards Draco's room. He'd be asleep but, like his father this morning, I'd just stand and watch him. Talk to him. Maybe his peaceful slumber could bring me some respite.

"Oh, little one," I cried as soon as I saw my son. "What will we do without him? We have no one—"

"You'll always have me, Cissy."

I gasped, my heart pounding as I slowly turned. There, standing in the doorway, her cheeks wet and hands shaking, was the sister I feared I'd never see again.

"Andy!" I ran, straight into her arms and sobbed while she held me close and cried along with me.

"I'm here," she whispered. "I'll always be here for you."

It's said everyone has an aura, a special essence that exists within and around us. An essence that is unique to each one of us. I always hated standing too close to Bellatrix; her aura was cold, dark. Disturbing.

Yet here I was in the arms of my other sister, who looked so like Bella it was hard to believe they were not identical twins. Andromeda's aura was so full of love and light, I felt a healing warmth surround me immediately.

We stood like that for an eternity, neither of us wanting to step back. If we did, I'd be alone again. And, if I wasn't going to feel my husband's embrace, I'd need hers to survive. To exist. I'd need her healing, her love.

"I missed you," I said, my tears still flowing.

"And I you," she replied, moving her head to look down at me. "You've lost weight, Cissa."

"Yes, well, stress will do that to you," I replied, wiping my cheeks with the heels of my hands and reluctantly stepping back. "I don't recommend the Death Eater diet as a lifestyle choice."

She laughed. I'd missed the sound so much. Andromeda was always the happiest one, I was the quieter one, Bellatrix… well…

"Would you like to meet Draco?" I asked. "He's the image of Lucius."

Moving to my side and looking down at her nephew for the first time, she exclaimed, "That he is! But he has the Black nose. Definitely."

"Andy, how did you get in?" I was so shocked by her sudden appearance at the Manor, it never dawned on me how she'd actually arrived.

"Lucius sent me a letter and gave me access to the Floo," she replied. "He knew you would be upset and wanted me to check in on you."

"Merlin," I breathed. "I can't believe he thought—"

"He told me that he knew we'd been in contact during your final two years of school. He didn't want you to be alone, especially tonight." Her hand clasped mine. "I think there's a lot more to Lucius than most people realise, and he seems to understand you quite well."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"And he knew that Mother and Father would be of no help tonight. Ted's at home with Nymphadora, so I can stay as long as you need me to," Andromeda offered, stroking her thumb over the back of my hand.

Clearing my throat and dashing my tears with my free hand, I said, "I'm supposed to wait for the solicitor. I didn't think it would take this long. Lucius has been gone nearly ten hours already—"

"Maybe that's a good thing, Narcissa," she interrupted when my voice started to rise. "If the solicitor had been here early, then the hearing wouldn't have had much debate."

Deep down, I knew she was likely right, but I was already grieving Lucius — the loss of my relationship with the love of my life. I was trying to come to terms with raising a son on my own.

What would I do with my life?

"I know," I began, my tears spilling again. "Gods, I know you're right, but the waiting — I just can't take it."

Pulling me away from Draco's cot, she led me back to my sitting room and summoned an elf, requesting a bottle of wine and two glasses. Once she'd poured us each a large glass, she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Okay, Narcissa. Now that we're alone, tell me about your life over the past ten years."

Happy to have her here — and have the distraction — I started to tell my tale.

* * *

Just before midnight, Andromeda and I were heading to the entrance hall to say our goodbyes; she had to get home so she could care for her daughter in the morning. Before she could take her leave, the Floo activated and Lucius stepped out, an Auror on either side of him. I fell to my knees, shocked and relieved to see him.

"We'll just take the monitoring wards down and then be on our way," one of the Aurors said gruffly, looking around the entrance hall of the Manor with a sour expression on his face. "Must be nice to avoid Azkaban and come home to this place."

Lucius chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his retort at bay.

_Avoid Azkaban? Come home? Removing monitoring wards?_

The Aurors waved their wands and I didn't move, though the stone floor had surely scraped the skin off my knees. If I moved — if I changed anything — the magic of the moment would be broken.

Lucius looked down at me, a question in his eyes, and I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to him with an audience.

As soon as the Aurors left through the Floo, I asked, "How?"

He sighed and stepped forward, lifting me off the floor and into his arms. "I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear the thought of being without you and Draco. I did what I had to do. That's why I was gone for so long." His eyes flicked over to my sister. "Thank you for coming, Andromeda. I'm sorry it took so long."

Waving him off, she replied, "It's not a hardship. Family is everything. Just because I broke with the old ways doesn't mean I don't love my family."

He nodded, acknowledging her.

I released Lucius and moved to embrace my sister. "Owl me. I want to come and meet Nymphadora this week."

Squeezing me back, she said, "I will. She'll be mimicking your appearance for weeks, I'm sure. So beautiful." Her hands smoothed over my hair and she kissed my cheeks. "Lucius, she's all yours for the night, provided I get to see her as soon as possible."

"Of course. I look forward to getting to know you and your family," he replied.

With a wave and a blown kiss, Andromeda stepped into the Floo, heading home.

As soon as the green light faded from the room, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

With a smile, Lucius said, "Darling, I have a second chance — we have a second chance — to break with the old ways."

"Well," I began, kissing him gently, "let's make the most of it, then."

Lucius swept me up into a bridal-style carry and Apparated us to our bedroom, his intent clear.

He was home. We were together. We were still a family and always would be, come what may.

The conversations of why and how could wait until the morning.


	7. Epilogue - Thirteen Years Later

**********************************

**Narcissa — December 1994**

**********************************

I was standing on platform 9¾ excitedly awaiting the Hogwarts Express. It was the start of the Christmas holidays and I'd missed my son a lot since September. I could only imagine how much he'd grown in the few months since I'd last seen him. He'd had a growth spurt during the summer and I was sure it had continued. I wanted to hear everything he had to tell me. With the school hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year, I was positive Draco would have lots to say.

They'd had the Yule Ball not two days ago and I couldn't wait to find out who my Draco had taken as his date. I was highly doubtful it would have been one of the pureblood princesses from Slytherin; Draco didn't seem to be interested in any of them except Daphne Greengrass, and that was only as friends.

Draco, Daphne, and Theodore Nott had been inseparable growing up — The Silver Trio, as myself, Theo's, and Daphne's mothers had called them — and they were always getting into some type of mischief.

Lucius and I decided when I was pregnant with Draco that we wouldn't raise him the way we had been. Pureblood ideology had no place in the changing world. More and more Muggleborns were attending Hogwarts every year and I didn't want my son thinking there was anything wrong with that.

We'd obviously done a good job as Draco's first summer home from school had him waxing lyrical over a Muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger. I smiled fondly as I remembered his excitement three years ago.

_"She's a Muggleborn, Mother."_

_"She's so smart, Mother."_

_"She beats me in every class, and she's so pretty, Mother. Her hair is a massive curly mess and she's the best at all of the spells."_

_"The only thing I don't like about her, Mother, is that she got sorted into Gryffindor. Ewww."_

Second and third-year had been the same, although he did admit that to try and get her attention in third year he'd been a little horrible to her and she'd ended up punching him in the face. Lucius had been outraged, but I'd had to bite my fist to stop the laughter erupting as Draco had told us the story. I was confident that it wouldn't be much longer before he told us he was dating her so, when we'd heard that Hogwarts would be hosting the Yule Ball, I'd prayed to Merlin that he'd asked his little spitfire of a witch to be his date.

The sound of the train's steam whistle brought me out of my daydreams and I straightened up, running my hands down the front of my dress robes making sure I had no wrinkles. I always wanted to look poised and confident in front of my son. I wouldn't give him any cause for concern, especially as whispers had been absolutely rife with news that the Dark Lord was about to make an imminent return. He'd tried for the past three years already, ever since Harry Potter had started at Hogwarts but had not been successful. However, I knew deep down that the day would come when he would return.

For now, I was determined to enjoy Christmas with my family. The red steam train pulled into the station and students started piling out of the carriages en-masse. I smiled as parents embraced their children.

Looking back to the train, I saw Draco step off, his hair unmistakable against the crowd of students. I watched in fascination as he turned back to the door, offering his hand to help a witch disembark.

All I could see of the short girl was a mass of curls framing her head and I smiled softly to myself. Going on the _many_ descriptions Draco had given me, I was sure he was about to introduce me to Miss Hermione Granger. Witch. Muggleborn. Gryffindor. The complete opposite of what was expected of someone with Draco's standing.

Draco's face lit up when he saw me, tugging along his companion behind him.

"Mother," he called, releasing the witch's hand to embrace me. He had definitely grown some more as I suspected; he looked so much like his father it was uncanny.

"Hello, Draco, dear. How are you?"

He stepped back, retaking the hand of the girl next to him.

"I'm well, Mother. I'd like to introduce you to Hermione Granger."

The girl looked shyly up to me and whispered, "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Malfoy. Draco has told me so much about you."

Polite and well-spoken. My Draco had done well for himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Granger. I have also heard much about you, my dear." I watched her cheeks flush red and Draco frowned at being grassed up by his mother. Chuckling internally, I regarded the two teenagers standing in front of me. They made quite the striking pair and I couldn't be happier for my son. In that moment I was insanely glad we'd raised Draco the way we did. I couldn't imagine him standing here in front me with the likes of someone like Pansy Parkinson. A spoiled, insipid Pureblood girl wasn't what Draco needed.

"I was wondering if Hermione would be allowed to attend our New Year's Eve Ball this year." He gulped nervously, obviously unsure of himself as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

I wasn't expecting that and I was unsure of how to answer. Obviously, Lucius and I had decided that we wouldn't be following the Dark Lord _if_ or _when_ he returned but we still needed to keep up appearances and the annual Malfoy New Year's Eve ball would be full of members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Pureblood elite — a lot of whom we knew followed Voldemort.

"Let's discuss it with your father when we get home, Draco." I saw his face fall at my answer so I countered with, "I'm sure that if Miss Granger can't make the ball then we could have her over at some other time during your winter holiday." This made him smile widely and he turned from me to the witch beside him. I watched him whisper something in her ear and place a light kiss to her red cheek. She smiled dreamily up at him, squeezed his hand, bade me a polite goodbye and made her way over to the crowd of ginger-haired Weasleys standing at the far end of the platform. Draco continued to watch her until her bushy mane had disappeared and then turned back to me.

He looked nervous.

"Don't look like that, Draco. Everything will be fine. I'm happy for you."

"And Father?"

"Don't worry about your father, I'll sort him out. Now—" I put my arm through Draco's and let him begin to escort me from the train station "—tell me all about Miss Granger while we make our way home."

His broad smile at the mention of his witch's name made my heart melt and I knew I'd do anything to keep him this happy.

"I'll tell you one thing, Mother. I'm going to marry that bloody swot one day."

* * *

**********************************

**Lucius — June 1995**

**********************************

The Dark Mark had been growing more and more pronounced all year, so I'd known Voldemort would be returning.

It hadn't prepared me for seeing him — whole once again — in the graveyard, a dead teenager not much older than Draco in the grass. When I saw the lifeless eyes of Cedric Diggory, they'd morphed into Draco's, his dirty blonde hair lightening to the same shade of white blond as mine.

It hadn't prepared me for watching him try to kill Harry Potter — a boy my son went to school with, a boy whose Muggle-born best friend was Draco's girlfriend.

It hadn't prepared me for the three brutal rounds of the Cruciatus Curse I'd endured as a punishment for my disloyalty after Harry Potter fled the graveyard, Diggory's body in his clutches. Or for the threats made against Draco's life if he didn't stop _consorting with Mudbloods_.

When I'd felt the Mark burn, I'd been at Hogwarts, seated with Narcissa, Draco, and Ms Granger. We'd already realised that Potter had been whisked away, and I'd honestly thought I'd be finding his dead body when I arrived at the Dark Lord's side. Narcissa had immediately understood the look I'd given her and nodded, knowing that I needed to leave immediately.

"Father? Where are you going?" Draco had called, but Hermione had taken his hand. He took one look at her terrified expression and pulled her into his arms.

Severus had given me one nod, and I saw Igor Karkaroff making a swift departure.

Of course, all eyes were on me when I strode towards the gate. Certain members of wizarding society were less than kind to former Death Eaters, and the circumstances were suspicious at best. I didn't care, though. I knew I had to go, accept my punishment, and talk my way out of the situation.

Narcissa and I had been planning for this, and I was willing to put my life on the line to help defeat Voldemort once and for all. I would keep us all safe, come what may.

As soon as I left Voldemort's side, I returned to the Manor, collecting a small book that the Dark Lord had given me for 'safekeeping' from my private study. I wasn't sure if it was one of the Horcruxes or not; the pages were blank and the cover was rather plain, but dark magic rippled off of it in waves.

I rushed back to Hogwarts, desperate to align myself with the right side this time around. When I arrived, I was ushered to the Headmaster's office and told to wait. Dumbledore stepped into the room and greeted me strangely.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure? Are you here to kill me?"

Standing, I met his eyes and said, "Fourteen years ago, I was given a second chance at life. I don't intend to throw it away."

His blue eyes twinkled and he beckoned to someone standing just out of my sight.

Severus came forward. "Well, it seems you and I will be working together then."

"Indeed," I replied, pulling the small journal from my robes. "So, what do the two of you know about Horcruxes?"


End file.
